Growing Up
by Elf Princess Bloom
Summary: The sequel to The Trials of Life, Love, and Mischief. Enough drama to make your head spin, with the occasional hint of funny. Later chapters involve drugs, you have been warned.
1. The New Weasley

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and his magical little world don't belong to me. I am making no money from this little adventure. The only things I own are my OC's: Devian, Nella, Serenity, Mr.Green, and Devian's baby.  
  
A/N: This is the new and improved version of chapter 1. We had to take it off and fix a few things. But now everythings back to normal and chapter 2 should be here very soon.  
  
***  
  
"Devian, what are you doing here?" Nella asked her sister as she dragged her in the door.  
  
"I just thought I might go for a little walk...and I turned up here," Devian said, sounding a little dazed.  
  
"But it's ten minutes to midnight...and it's raining! You shouldn't be out in this weather, you could get sick, and that's not good for the baby."  
  
"It's just a little rain," she answered glumly.  
  
"Just a little rain? It's pouring! What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a fight...with Fred. Then I left. I can go if you're busy," she said, turning around.  
  
"No, you can't go back out in the rain. Hold on, I'll get you a towel," with that Nella dissapeared around the corner.  
  
"What's going on in here?" George asked as he entered the room. "Don't tell me you two had another fight," he said, spotting Devian.  
  
Devian nodded. "I'm still kind of mad at him, so you'll probably want to watch out, I might forget where I am and slap you."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," he said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Here you go," Nella said, throwing a warm towel at her sister.  
  
Devian gave a weak smile, "Thanks."  
  
They walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, what was the fight about?" George asked.  
  
Devian closed her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it. Look, can I crash here tonight? I have to get up early for work tomorrow, so I won't be here long."  
  
"Of course you can...but shouldn't you start calling off? I mean, you're cutting it kind of close, aren't you?"  
  
"No, the doctor said I could work up to within a week of my due date, as long as I wasn't on my feet too much"  
  
"So when's your last day?"  
  
Devian thought for a moment, "Actually, I think it was yesterday, but I don't think tomorrow will hurt either...and don't look at me like that...both of you...look we really really need the money!"  
  
Suddenly there was a small pop as Serenity apparated into the living room. "I thought you might be here. Do you have any idea how much anxiety you're putting that boy through?"  
  
"Hi Serenity, it's absolutely splendid to see you as well."  
  
"Don't give me that. He woke me and Draco up at 12:30, then put us into a state of panic and...why the hell are you laughing? This isn't funny."  
  
"It's just...I love your robe! It's so pink and fluffy," Devian burst into another fit of giggles.  
  
There were two more pops as Draco and Fred entered the room.  
  
"Hi Draco! How's life?"  
  
"Oh, it's fine. School starts in two days and I'm not looking forward to that of course."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fred interrupted.  
  
"Why, it appears that I am making friendly conversation, love."  
  
"You were supposed to be over at Serenity's!"  
  
"And why exactly is that?"  
  
"Because that's always where you go when we fight. Then I come get you, we make up, and everything goes back to normal."  
  
"I knew you'd look there first, that's why I came here."  
  
"You're such a cheater! How can we make up if you don't follow the rules?"  
  
"It's sad when two people fight so much that they have to make up rules."  
  
His face fell. "I really am sorry, it was my fault."  
  
She smiled. "You say that everytime."  
  
"I mean it this time, it really was..."  
  
"Ow!" Devian cried suddenly, clutching her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked,  
  
Hearing the panic in his voice was touching, but she decided to try and calm him down. "Nothing, I think the baby just kicked."  
  
"But it's not supposed to hurt, is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Maybe I'm just really...Ow!" This time she sat down fast on the couch. "I think..."  
  
"You think what?"  
  
"I think I'm having the baby now!"  
  
"Oh no! We have to get to the hospital! But how? She can't apparate, or fly..."  
  
"Fred calm down, we can take a taxi."  
  
"Oh...right...sorry I panicked for a minute there."  
  
"Try not to let that happen again, it'll only make things harder."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"So when do you think the baby will be born, doctor?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure. The labor is moving along so slowy, it might actually be a whole 24 hours, maybe more."  
  
"What? No! That's not fair!" Devian cried.  
  
"Don't worry, these kind don't really hurt much until the very end. Oh and since it will take so long, you can go home for awhile."  
  
"I can go home?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, there's no sense in you staying here. Why don't you come back the same time tomorrow, or sooner if you're experiencing a great deal of pain."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Weasley, would you sit down? You're making me nervous!" Draco said as he watched Fred pace back and forth across the waiting room.  
  
Fred stopped to mumble something incoherent, although they caught the word 'muffin' and something about quidditch regulations before he continued pacing. He stopped when his still pregnant fiance entered the room, looking slightly disturbed.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," she said wearily.  
  
"So it was a false alarm?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm in labor alright. The doctor thinks its going to last long enough for me to relax at home for a full 24 hours before I come back. And oh boy is this going to be relaxing, I can't wait," she finished sarcastically.  
  
"Well that sucks," Draco commented.  
  
Devian looked at him, "You have no idea."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Fred asked her for the fith time as they lay in bed.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not quite sure about you. I think the kindest thing to do right now would be to knock you out. You're going to be such a wreck tomorrow if you don't get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
She sighed. "Me neither."  
  
There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Are you scared?"  
  
"No...well maybe just a little. I keep thinking about my mother," she said, closing her eyes. "What if I die like she did?"  
  
"It'll be alright, you know. You're not going to die, and I'm not going to leave your side. We're in this together, remember?"  
  
She nodded and he put his arm around her. Soon after they both fell asleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Devian woke up reaching out for Fred, but there was no Fred to be found.  
  
"Fred?" She mumbled sleepily.  
  
There was no answer. She lifted her head slowly, and the scent of pancakes caught her attention. She could faintly hear the clinking of dishes in the kitchen. She tried sitting up, but was attacked by a sharp pain in her stomach. She immediately cried out and collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
Fred came running into the room, his face full of anxiety. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly.  
  
She couldn't help but smile through the pain and frustration. He looked so cute standing there out of breath, his face slightly flushed. He was even wearing the boxers she had given him as a part of his birthday present a couple of months ago.  
  
"Everything's fine. I just can't wait to get this extra weight off me is all. I mean, I love our child already, but it's making me feel like an enormous cow."  
  
He grinned mishcheviously, "Well, I'd say you look like a medium- sized cow, if that makes you feel any better."  
  
She laughed. "That wasn't nice! I'd hit you if I didn't need your help getting my ass out of bed."  
  
He strode over to her side of the bed, and easily pulled her up. She slapped him on the chest. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing the red mark her hand had made.  
  
"That's what you get for calling me a cow!"  
  
"Hey, you called yourself a cow, I was just agreeing with you! Come on, I made you breakfast," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the kitchen.  
  
"Pancakes with whipped cream and strawberry topping, and fresh squeezed orange juice," he said proudly.  
  
She glanced down at the table. Everything looked perfect. "Ok, what did you burn, brake, or maim in the process?"  
  
"What's the matter, don't you trust me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"No. This is coming from a man who only last year managed to explode the entire potions classroom and turn Snape's hair an extremely bright shade of pink."  
  
He grinned, "Ah, the good old days, how I miss them."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Fred got up to answer it.  
  
"Oh hi Serenity. We were just eating breakfast...yea sure, why don't you come over around...12, okay? See you, bye."  
  
No sooner had he sat down then an owl flew through the window and landed in front of him. He pulled the letter off and began to read. "Hmmm...looks like Nella and George will be over as well."  
  
"That will be fun, having everybody over. It'll almost be like we're back at school again. All we'll be missing is Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
"Actually, Harry and Hermione are coming with Serenity and Draco, so the only one missing will be Ron."  
  
Devian sighed. "I wish Ron could be here. It's not fair that he has to miss this all."  
  
"We'll visit him tonight when we go to the hospital."  
  
Devian stood up suddenly, struggling a bit. "Everybody's coming over and this place is a mess! I have to clean." She whipped out her wand.  
  
"Why don't you let me take care of this," he said, taking it from her. "You can go take a nice warm shower and get dressed."  
  
She scowled. "I knew you would do that! Everybody thinks that just because I'm pregnant that I'm not capable of anything, but I am!"  
  
"Of course you are love," he said soothingly, leading her into the bathroom, "but it's my turn to clean anyway, so you might as well relax."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Devian? Where are you?" Serenity called out.  
  
"In here!"  
  
Serenity entered the bedroom to find her friend sprawled out on the bed. "Did you get stuck again?"  
  
"No, I just got really tired, so I tried to take a nap, but the baby keeps kicking. The contractions only come about twice every hour, but they hurt like hell."  
  
"Why don't you try to sleep then, we'll all be out here when you wake up," Serenity said, turning to leave.  
  
"No! I don't want to be alone in here, help me up."  
  
"So are Nella and George here yet?" Devian asked as Serenity pulled her to her feet.  
  
"We are now," said Nella from the doorway.  
  
She hugged her sister and they all walked out to the living room, where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"I'm not going to pop you or anything if I give you a hug, right?" Harry joked as he walked over to Devian, although he did look a bit nervous.  
  
She laughed, "Being popped is the least of my worries right now."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can you believe it, Dev? We're finally gonna have the baby!" Fred said as he helped her onto a hospital bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited," she said through gritted teeth, before crying out in pain.  
  
"Are you alright? You look like you're in pain..."  
  
"It's supposed to hurt, you git!"  
  
"Why don't I just go get you something to drink?" He replied nervously, backing away from the bed.  
  
She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, "No, don't leave me! I'm scared!"  
  
He nodded, grimacing from the hold she had on him. Another contraction came, and as she squeezed yet harder on his hand, they both let out yelps of agony.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of their friends and family sat outside the room, flinching at every scream.  
  
"Well, the good news is, it sounds like he's in alot more pain than she is," Draco commented as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"Awww, she's so beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed as they all crowded around the newest member of the Weasley family.  
  
Devian grinned, forgetting all about the pain as she tightly hugged the little bundle in her arms.  
  
"Why does she have grey eyes?" Fred asked suddenly,turning suspicious.  
  
They all turned to look at Draco, who held his hands up defensively and started to back away,"I didn't do her! ... I MEAN IT! I didn't do it! I swear...,"  
  
Then they turned to Devian, "Don't look at me, I don't know. They are pretty eyes though," she added meekly. Serenity glared at the both of them,"It couldn't have happened, right? RIGHT?" Devian nodded, "right, absolutely..." she began to whine, "daaaaaddy please tell me you know someone in our family that has grey eyes." Mr. Green looked thoughtful for a moment, "I believe your great grandmother has grey eyes." They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So, have you two decided on a name yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Actually, mum, we talked it over, and decided to let Ron name her, because we've been fighting over this issue for months now, and couldn't come to a compromise."  
  
"Thats a lovely idea dear! Have you told him yet?"  
  
"No, but we're going to go visit him in an hour, we'll let him know then," Devian responded.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!  
  
okay, I know we didn't change much, but you'll understand later. much, much later. well darlings, the review button loves you and so do we, thank you and goodnight. 


	2. Angelina's Little Secret

DISCLAIMER: eh, no. still not ours.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"We're off to see the wizard..."  
  
"The wonderful wizard of oz!"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Of the wonderful things he does!" Serenity and Devian finished togather as they accompanied Fred, George, and Nella down to Ron's hospital room.  
  
"I never thought I would end up being the one to say this, Devian, but... can't you for once act normal?" George asked, motioning to the people that had come out of their rooms to stare at the disturbance.  
  
"I would like to George, but last night, while I was trying to sleep, I had an epiphany," Devian replied seriously.  
  
"And what might that be, dare I ask?"  
  
"Well you see, I had trouble falling asleep, so I decided to count sheep. It worked for awhile, but sheep #41 tripped halfway over the fence and got stuck, blocking the next one from jumping. Finally, the person in charge of sending the sheep over became quite angry and decided to start shooting the sheep over the fence using a canon. It got a little hard to count after that..."  
  
They all gave her a puzzled look, and she sighed.  
  
"In conclusion, my mind can turn the simplest experience into full blown chaos. Therefore, it is simply impossible for me to act normal under any circumstances."  
  
There was a simultaneous 'oooohhhh' from her friends as well as random patients who happened to be listening in.  
  
"I agree completely!" Came a voice from inside a room down the hall.  
  
A minute later, Audra came sliding out the door in pjamas and a pair of ducky socks. "Why be normal when you can be...ABNORMAL!"  
  
Fred gaped at her, "How did you get them to let you spend the night?"  
  
She grinned evilly at him, "It's easy when no one knows you're there. Harry isn't the only one who can have an invisibility cloak."  
  
George stormed into his younger brother's room, the rest trailing behind him, "Ron! You are too young to be engaging in sexual activities, I better not catch you with a woman in your hospital bed again, understand?"  
  
Audra meekly tapped him on the shoulder, "George uh... Ron's room is the next one down."  
  
"Alright," he muttered to the others, "let's just walk out of here quietly and let me keep my dignity, shall we?"  
  
"Don't worry sonny, I'm sure he'll love that speech!" Cried the old man in the hospital bed as they left.  
  
As they entered Ron's room, Audra jumped onto his bed. Before George had a chance to yell at him, Devian interjected, "Hi Ron... feeling any better?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine. How's the baby doing? Think of any names yet?"  
  
"That's why we're here! We decided to let you name our baby... that is if you want to. It's a girl by the way, and she's doing fine."  
  
"Wow thanks, I feel honored. It's such a shock, I feel a little pressured but umm... how much time exactly do I have?"  
  
Fred looked uncomfortable, "Not much, we need it to be put on the birth certificate."  
  
"We'll go get something to eat, and come back in half an hour. Think you can come up with one by then?"  
  
He nodded, "I'll try."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you really think it's wise letting Ron name her? I mean he's on pain medication so he can't be able to think very well, can he?" George asked Fred and Devian cautiously as they strolled down to the cafeteria for food.  
  
"We trust him." Devian stated firmly.  
  
"Alright, all I'm saying is don't come crying to me if you have to call her Chudley Canons Rule! For the rest of her life."  
  
They glared at him.  
  
He held his hands up defensively, "just kidding,no need to get angry. Guess I'll go upstairs with the others for awhile." With that he left Fred and Devian alone.  
  
"Uh, Dev?" Fred asked after a minute of silence.  
  
She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get angry, and I know you'd never cheat on me."  
  
She smiled,"it's ok. I guess I can see where the suspicion would have come from, I mean grey eyes are very rare, aren't they?"  
  
Fred nodded, "yea I guess, but apparantly your great grandmother has them."  
  
"For which I am very thankful for. We don't need anymore problems in this relationship. Ever."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" Audra asked Ron as soon as they left.  
  
"I don't know... name some girl names off that you know, will you?"  
  
"Ok lets see... Julie, Maria, Emma, Madison-"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Madison! It's the perfect name for her!"  
  
"Really? That was my grandmother's name."  
  
"Well it's beautiful, I'm sure they'll love it."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Exactly half an hour later Fred and Devian wandered back to Ron's room.  
  
"Have you decided on a name, Ron? You can have more time if you'd like." Devian said.  
  
"I don't need anymore time. I'd like to name her Madison, if that's alright with you two." Ron replied proudly.  
  
Fred and Devian looked at each other, and then nodded their apporval.  
  
"That's a lovely name, Ron," Devian beamed.  
  
"Better than anything we could have come up with anyway," Fred added.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The weeks soon were flying by as Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione went back to school, and Fred went back to work, while Devian stayed home to take care of the baby, which soon proved to be no easy task. As she was trying to put Madison to sleep one day, she was interrupted by the phone ringing, which woke the child and prompted her to throw a tantrum. Devian ran to the phone,"hello?" she asked quickly, sounding severely harassed.  
  
"Dev? It's me. Listen, I'm going out with a couple of friends so I won't be home until late, alright?"  
  
Devian's face fell, "But I was hoping we could have a nice dinner together!"  
  
"Listen love, we'll do that tomorrow night. I shouldn't be home too late. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." with that she hung up, not giving him a chance to respond.  
  
That night when he came home she ignored him and went straight to bed, although he didn't seem to notice. The next day however, Devian was in a better mood and took special care to plan the perfect meal for the two of them.  
  
Which was why she was so dissapointed later that day when she heard the door open and stepped out of the kitchen to greet him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend over for dinner. She hasn't seen the baby yet." Fred explained, ushering in none other than Angelina Johnson, who now played on the same quidditch team as him. "I believe you two know each other from school, so no need for introductions."  
  
He strolled over to the playpen in the middle of the room, where Madison was waiting, arms outstretched, to be picked up by her father, who brought her over to Angelina.  
  
"Oh she's adorable!" she cried, grabbing the baby out of Fred's arms, "She looks nothing like you though! Must have gotten everything from her mother," she finished, trying to hold on to Madison who was desperately trying to get back to Fred.  
  
"Sure," Devian replied, looking a little cross, "I don't mind. I'll just prance back into the kitchen and whip up some more food."  
  
After a very tense dinner in which Devian said next to nothing, Fred left the room to put the baby to bed.  
  
"Say Devian," Angelina started as soon as Fred was out of earshot.  
  
Devian looked at her.  
  
"How about you and I go out for a drink later on this week? I know a really good bar not too far from here."  
  
Devian shrugged, "err... sounds good to me I guess, I just need to know when so I can arrange for someone to watch Maddie."  
  
"How about Saturday? There's no quidditch practice so I'm sure Fred could do it."  
  
Devian nodded, looking slightly perturbed, "Well alright then."  
  
"Good. Why don't you meet me here at around 7..." she said, scribbling the address to the bar on a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Fred came back into the room and Angelina immediatly stood up, "It's getting pretty late, I'd better be going."  
  
"I'll walk you outside," Fred replied, leaving Devian alone with her thoughts. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been a long time since Devian had been in a bar,so she was a bit apprehensive as she stepped through the doors. Angelina waved her to a secluded table in the corner, where she had already ordered them both some drinks.  
  
"Glad you could make it. Lovely weather outside, isn't it?"  
  
Devian nodded and sat down.  
  
"Did you want some food? Because I told the waiter we'd order that later, I wasn't sure whether you'd be hungry or not."  
  
"Why did you ask me here?" Devian asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"There's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Why couldn't you have did that the other night?"  
  
"Because I couldn't tell you with Fred around."  
  
"Is this about him?"  
  
"I just want you to know exactly who you're marrying."  
  
Devian raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen Devian, I'm really sorry, but it was only once and it'll never happen again. It was a mistake, I was just coming out of a very strong relationship that I had built my hole life around. I was vulnerable, and well, Fred was there for me. Then one thing led to another, and... in a way he... seduced me."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE SEDUCED YOU? HE CAN BARELY SEDUCE ME! HE'D NEVER EVEN TOUCH YOU, YOU COW!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Why would I have any reason to lie to you?"  
  
Devian picked up her drink and threw it in Angelina's face before running out the door.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity was about to leave her apartment when she opened the door to find a very distraught Devian standing in the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?!" She exclaimed, dragging her friend in the door.  
  
"Angelina... drinks... Fred... SHE HAS TO BE LIEING!!!" at this she grabbed Serenity by the shoulders and shook her, "TELL ME SHE'S LIEING!!!"  
  
Serenity lightly slapped her to bring her back to her senses. After Devian had calmed down a bit she tried again. "Now, I want you to tell me, in a very calm manner, what exactly Angelina is lieing about, and what Fred has to do with it."  
  
Devian took a deep breath. "I went out for drinks with Angelina and she told me that Fred cheated on me... with her."  
  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Serenity yelled, grabbing her cloak and storming out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Devian cried after her.  
  
"To find the skanky witch and beat the truth out of her."  
  
"Oh no," Devian sighed, realizing that she didn't want another confrontation today.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity spotted Angelina as soon as she rounded the street corner.  
  
"Hi Serenity, fancy meeting you here," Angelina said as she watched Serenity approach.  
  
Without warning Serenity grabbed Angelina by the throat and slammed her into the side of a nearby building, hitting her head into the wall.  
  
"Now, before I do something that your going to regret, tell me why you lied to Devian."  
  
Angelina made a slight gurgling noise until Serenity loosened her grip. "I didn't lie about me and Fred if that's what you're referring to."  
  
"Of course that's what I'm referring to. I know you're lieing, because first of all, Fred loves Devian too much to do that to her, and second, WHO THE HELL WOULD TOUCH YOU?"  
  
"You only see what Fred wants you to see," Angelina replied calmly, "he's a completely different person outside your little family of friends."  
  
"You're just jealous that you don't have what we do."  
  
"Why would I want that? A bunch of two timing traitors who all shag each other." Angelina shot back.  
  
Serenity responded with a punch to Angelina's nose. She fell to the ground as Serenity walked calmly back to her apartment.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
YEEEHAW! which signals the end of the chapter. Wasn't that a hoot? Well we certainly thought it was. remember, if you are enjoying this, we thrive on reviews. love, peace, and bager grease  
  
~BOB and FRED~ 


	3. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER: neither I or bob own anything 'cept devian, nella, serenity, maddie and tom green (the one in this fic.. hehehe).  
  
A/N Someone mentioned that it was a little strange the way Devian and Serenity acted to what Angelina said. You're right, it will make a little more sense if you read the other story first. For the sake of saving time, here's an explanation: Devian is overly dramatic (i.e the screaming and throwing of the drink in Angelina's face) she can't help it, that's just her personality. Serenity is a modern day war mongerer (meaning she likes to fight... alot) hence, the hitting. hope that helped a bit.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Devian stood up as Serentiy stormed into the apartment, rubbing her knuckles, "Don't think we'll be having anymore problems from her, but what are we going to do about Fred?"  
  
Devian frowned, "You don't think she's telling the truth, do you?"  
  
Serenity sighed and shrugged," I honestly don't know what to think Dev. I mean, what reason would she have for lieing?"  
  
Devian burst into tears.  
  
Serenity tried to confort her, "I'm sure she's lieing, we'll just follow Fred around a bit, to prove it. Even if he did make a mistake,that's all it was, a mistake. No matter what happens, you're the only person that he loves, and he still wants to marry you, thats all that matters."  
  
Devian nodded, "Thanks."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A few days later Fred confronted Devian after coming home from work.  
  
"Devian," he started walking into the kitchen where she was making dinner.  
  
She looked at him innocently, "Yes love?"  
  
"Why did you have Serenity punch Angelina in the nose?"  
  
Devian's eyes widend and she turned back to her work, "I don't know what you're talking about sweety."  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about, now answer the question."  
  
"What my friends do in their spare time is no concern of mine. What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"  
  
"Angelina told me."  
  
"And did she tell you why Serenity punched her in the nose?"  
  
He looked down at the ground uncomfortably and shuffled his feet, "I don't really want to talk about it anymore," He turned and started to walk away, but she followed him out of the room.  
  
"Well I do want to talk about it. What's the matter darling, why so uncomfortable all of a sudden? " Devian said, an inch from his face.  
  
"Why the hell are you being so bloody persistent about this? It's not important. I just want to know why you sent Serenity after her?"  
  
She glared at him, "I was hoping you would tell me but apparantly you need to grow up a little more first."  
  
"That's funny, I was under the impression that you were being the baby in this situation," he replied, storming out of the house.  
  
Maddie began to wail as he slammed the door.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting in the great hall waiting for the mail to come. She had been in contact with Devian lately and new the invitations for the wedding would be arriving any day. Ron, who was seated next to her, was busy stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. As she reflected on the year so far, she realized that even though so much had changed, everything seemed to have gone back to the way it were before they had met Devian, Serenity, and Nella. Harry and Hermione had gone back to being just friends.  
  
Just then, Harry and Draco came running up to them, both looking a little flushed. "Has the mail arrived yet?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
Hermione smiled ,"No, not yet."  
  
At that moment the owls flew in, carrying the invitations and Ron's daily letter from Audra.  
  
Later that day Hermione was walking past an empty classroom when she heard two familiar voices inside. She was about to go in but curiosity overcame her and she leaned up against the door, listening intently. It was open a crack, and she could just make out a dark ruffled head of hair and a silver head of hair leaning in very close to one another.  
  
"You're thinking about Serenity, aren't you?" she could hear Harry say.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to take my mind off her, even when we kiss." Draco replied apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, I don't care. I understood from the very beginning that you love her more than anything."  
  
Hermione leaned in closer just in time to see Harry tentivley place his lips on Draco's. At first it didn't appear that Draco was going to respond, but after a moment's hesitation, he began to kiss back with passion.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"HE FUCKING SENT HER AN INVITATION SERENITY! HOW THE HELL COULD HE DO THAT?" Devian screamed, throwing down the list of all the people invited to the wedding.  
  
Serenity glanced up from the catalog of floral arrangements, "So we take her off the list."  
  
"It's too late, the invitations have already been sent!" Devian whined.  
  
"Well once, I was at a wedding, and the bride and groom had both made up seperate guest lists and ended up inviting too many people, so they had to tell the greeter who took the invitations to tell a certain number of guests that they couldn't fit them into the church and that they could come to the reception later. You could just do that, make up a fake list of people and add her name into it so it doesn't look suspicious."  
  
"You know, you're brilliant sometimes."  
  
"I know."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
After witnessing the kiss between Harry and Draco, Hermione had run straight back to her dorm room to be alone with her thoughts. She couldn't feel too upset, afterall, Harry wasn't her's anymore. But would she tell Serenity? She knew she would have to eventually, but she decided to wait until after the wedding, so as not to spoil everyone's good time.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
It was finally the day of the wedding and everyone was rushing around, making sure everything was perfect. Devian was in the dressing room off to the side of the main part of the church, where Serenity, Nella, Hermione and Audra were helping her do her makeup. Mrs. Weasley stepped in the door, surveying the dress, which was sleeveless, curving into an elegant 'V' at the neckline, and had a satin skirt that trailed slightly behind her in the back, giving the impression that she was floating, rather than walking. "You look lovely dear! I just came by to give you something," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a heart pendant on the end. "There, now you have something old and something borrowed, it was my grandmother's."  
  
Devian beamed and hugged her soon to be mother in law, "this will look lovely with my dress, thank you! But I completely forgot about that tradition... I still need something new and something blue."  
  
They all thought for a moment before Serenity reached into her purse and produced two lightblue hairclips. "I just bought these yesterday. I was going to wear them today, but they don't match my dress," she pinned them into Devian's hair, "there, now all thats left for us to do is get you married."  
  
Nella checked her watch, "We still have 10 minutes until the ceremony starts. Hermione, why don't you and Audra go out and listen for the music to begin. Serenity and I will stay in here with Devian."  
  
They nodded and left. Devian gave a meaningful look to Serenity, "Actually, there's something Serenity needs to do before all the guests arrive, isn't that right Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked confused for a moment before finally realizing what Devian meant, "Oh right! I'll be back in a second," she slipped out the door quickly before Nella could ask anymore questions.  
  
"So," Nella began, grinning at her sister, "are you nervous?"  
  
Devian nodded, "just a bit."  
  
"No need to worry, dear," Mrs. Weasley interjected, "I was nervous before my wedding, but everything turned out fine. I imagine you two will be very happy together."  
  
There was a knock at the door before Fred popped his head in,"Mind if I talk to Dev alone for a minute?"  
  
"Fred! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck!" his mother scolded.  
  
He sighed, "Fine, I won't look at her, I just want to have a quick chat."  
  
"Oh alright. But make it quick."  
  
She and Nella left as Fred awkwardly stumbled in, his hand over his eyes. Devian smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
He turned his back to her, and she did the same, pressing up against him.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I know we've been fighting alot lately, but I hope we can put the past behind us and get on with our lives. We've both been acting like a couple of 5 year olds, but I'm through with that. I don't want to lose you, I love you so much."  
  
The urgency in his voice moved Devian, who was desperately trying to control the tears that threatened to start streaming down her face at any moment. She felt around for his hand and grabbed it, squeezing hard, "I love you too, and I'm sorry for any pain or anger I've caused you in the past. No matter what happens, we will overcome it, because we were meant to be together. Forever." she stated firmly.  
  
"Do me a favor, close your eyes a moment."  
  
"Okay," she said, shutting them tightly.  
  
He spun her around and kissed her gently, wrapping her in a warm loving embrace. Suddenly they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from the other side of the door, "You'd better get back to you're spot Fred, we'll be starting in about 5 minutes."  
  
He sighed and kissed Devian once more, before turning and walking out the door. As he walked past the main entrance, he spotted Serenity handing a piece of paper to the security gaurd.  
  
"Now remember, if these people come to the door, you tell them that we don't have enough room for them but they can still come to the reception."  
  
Fred ducked behind a large pillar as she passed, getting the feeling that he wasn't meant to hear that. He moved close enough to look over the guard's shoulder at the piece of paper to find exaclty what he had been dreading. He was about to take the piece of paper from him and tell him to disregard Serenity's instructions when George grabbed him by the arm and began to tug him into the church, "Wait! I have to do something."  
  
"Whatever it is, it'll have to wait. The wedding's starting."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Fred was able to remain calm as he watched his mother walk down the isle, carrying Madison in her arms. He was even able to keep a straight face as all the bridesmaids came pouring in, accompanied by their respective dates. But he could feel the anger building in him as Devian appeared, looking as radiant and beautiful as ever. He watched as she nonchalantly looked around, smiling at the occasional guest. She's probably checking to make sure Angelina isn't here.  
  
Devian smiled warmly as she stepped up beside her soon to be husband, but cringed when she noticed the cold way with which he returned the smile. As the preacher began the cermony, she glanced nervously at him, and then gave a questioning look to Serenity, who could only shrug and look worried. Finally, he leaned over slowly and whispered, "What's wrong? You've already got what you wanted, she's not here."  
  
Serenity, Nella, Hermione, and George were close enough to hear what he'd said, but the guests smiled knowingly at one another, assuming it had been something sweet and reassuring to calm the nervous bride down.  
  
Regaining her composure, Devian quickly answered back, "she shouldn't have been invited in the first place."  
  
"Why not? She's my friend, I should be able to invite her. You invited all of your friends."  
  
"You know I don't like her!" Devian whispered back vehemently, "I'm surprised that you'd have the audacity to bring her to our wedding after what happened!"  
  
Serenity and George, who were closest to the two and could hear everything, exchanged worried and exasperated looks.  
  
"WHAT, YOU MEAN AFTER YOU HAD SERENITY BEAT HER UP?" He finally yelled, startling everyone.  
  
"NO, AFTER YOU MADE THAT LITTLE MISTAKE!" Devian screamed back, making quotation signs with her fingers on the 'mistake' to emphasize the sarcasticness.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT YOU CRAZY BITCH?"  
  
"I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! AND DON'T YOU EVER EVER EVER SWEAR AT ME AGAIN!" She began to stomp away.  
  
"FINE, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU EITHER THEN!" Fred called after her.  
  
She turned around and marched back, throwing her boquet of flowers at him, followed by the engagement ring he had given her so many months before. "IF ANGELINA BEING HERE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN OUR WEDDING, THEN WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HER INSTEAD!" She ran out again, not giving him a chance to respond.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity and Nella immediately ran after Devian, hoping to catch up to her, but she was already out of sight once they reached the doors. Serenity whirled on Fred, who had emerged from the church looking pale and a bit shakey. "I hope that whore was worth it Fred, because you may have just lost the love of your life." With that she walked off, in hopes of finding Devian before her friend did anything irrational.  
  
Nella stared at him for a moment.  
  
"What, now you're going to yell at me too?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know enough to take sides, but I have a feeling that the last part of what Serenity said might be true. I'm sorry," she said, walking back into the church.  
  
George walked up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think" he started, taking a deep breath,"that you need to go apologize."  
  
"For what? She started it!"  
  
"You called her a crazy bitch, Fred. In front of hundreds of people, including both your families. Just let that sink in a moment. Devian, the one who only moments ago you were in there taking vows never to hurt. The one you know would never ever for the life of her hurt you on purpose. The one who is mad about you, and loves you more than life itself."  
  
George paused a moment, and Fred looked down.  
  
"What were you two fighting about anyway?"  
  
"I don't even know anymore George. I think we both have two very different veiws on what caused this situation."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
She heard the footsteps coming and new who it was, and at the moment was desperately trying to decide whether to run away or face him. In another couple of seconds she wouldn't have a choice...  
  
"Devian," Fred said breathlessly coming up behind her.  
  
She didn't say anything, but he could tell she was shivering. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She looked down at the water below and sighed, not knowing how to start. They stood in silence for awhile before she finally spoke, "Maybe it would be best if we took some time away from each other."  
  
He looked hurt, "Does this mean we're breaking up?"  
  
Devian took a deep breath, "No, I just think you need space in order to sort out your priorities. Actually, we both do. It's not goodbye love," at this she hugged him, "just... see you later."  
  
"I guess you're right, but how are we going to do this? What about Maddie?"  
  
"We can ask Nella and George to take care of her."  
  
"You can live at our place, and I'll move back in with my parents for awhile."  
  
"Well, it's settled then, see you around," with that she did the hardest thing she would ever have to do, and turned around and walked away from him, not looking back once. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!! angsty, eh? 


	4. Misery Loves Company

"You know you didn't have to come to this party, right? We could have gone somewhere else, because I know Fred being here is making you uncomfortable," Serenity said quietly to Devian as they sat in a secluded corner of Nella and George's apartment.  
  
Despite all the drama that had happend the previous week, the group decided that a Christmas party might cheer them all up and get everyone into the spirit of the season. They hadn't counted on there being an awkwardness between Fred and Devian, however.  
  
The initial meeting brought a weak smile and polite 'hello' from both of them, but they made sure to stay at opposite sides of the room the rest of the night. Serenity stayed with Devian for moral support as long as she could before Draco stumbled over to them in a half drunken stupor, whispered something very loudly in Serenity's ear which to Devian sounded horribly like something having to do with peanut butter pants, and they both snuck off to another room.  
  
Devian, on the other hand, had decided it was time for another drink. And then another one five minutes later. About a half an hour after that, Devian was wandering about very drunkenly when she decided it might be fun to jump on Ron's back and demand a piggy back ride. Ron, who was quite annebriated himself, obliged to her request and even went so far as to yell 'yeehaw' every once in awhile.  
  
Not long after, Devian passed out, waking up only long enough to hear Nella screaming, "DRACO, SERENITY DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO DO THAT ON MY BED AGAIN! OUT BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was going through inner turmoil trying to decide if (and when) she would tell Serenity about the Draco/Harry kiss thing. After observing for awhile before Draco had gotten stupidly drunk, she had come to the conclusion that they didn't act any different around each other, and that the kiss had just been an accidental one time affair that wouldn't happen again.  
  
Fred was trying very hard not to care about Devian's well being, which proved no easy task as he watched her pass out again on the couch. He was about to go help her when Serenity came out of a nearby closet with Draco and decided it was time to take Devian home.  
  
She lightly slapped her on the face to wake her up, which for some reason caused Devian to kick out, causing Serenity to fall to the ground. After she had recovered she tried pulling Devian to her feet, and with the help of Draco actually managed to get her into a standing position. She was leading her to the door when Devian finally woke up a little more and decided to go into the apologetic drunk routine. She stumbled up to Nella and George, hanging on to them for balance, "I'm sho sorry i's all m-my fault," she began to wail loudly.  
  
Nella and Geroge exchanged confused looks, "Er- what's all your fault?" George asked cautiously.  
  
"I was p-playing with your lampshade earlier, because it makes a charming hat, and I l-l-lost it!" she exclaimed between sobs.  
  
"That's.. okay Dev. We'll find it later. You go home and get some rest now," George replied, patting her on the back and turning her towards the door.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A couple days later the Christmas holiday was over and everyone was back to work or on the train to Hogwarts. As the train neared it's destination, Hermione decided to go look for Harry and Draco and tell them to get changed into their robes. She didn't find them with any of their other friends, and had no luck after telling Seamus to go into the bathroom to look for them. Finally, she decided to move towards the back of the train where it was less crowded. She was about to open the door of the very last compartment when she heard strange noises from inside. She opened it a crack, almost had a heart attack, and closed it back up again, hoping Harry and Draco hadn't noticed. She made up her mind to write a letter to Serenity as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity was eating breakfast the next day when she recieved Hermione's owl. However, she did not open it at first because she was busy wrestling the bottle of vodka out of Devian's hands. She had invited her friend over for breakfast and was wondering if that had been a mistake.  
  
"Honestly Dev, vodka isn't too healthy first thing in the morning."  
  
"Let me have it! I need to put it in my orange juice!"  
  
"No, I'm saving you from yourself, NOW LET...GO!" she tried pulling harder, but Devian proved to be stronger than she looked.  
  
Finally Serenity gave up, vowing to not let her have more than one drink. She opened the letter and began to read. The news didn't sink in at first so she had to read it over again, then threw it to the floor and lunged for the bottle of vodka, taking a long hard swig.  
  
"Hey, give it back!" Devian cried, completely ignoring the fact that her friend looked about ready to beat someone within an inch of their life.  
  
Serenity took another gulp before handing the bottle back to Devian, who looked surprised at having won so easily.  
  
"What was in the letter?" She asked, staring curiously down at it.  
  
"Give me back the alcohol and I'll let you read it."  
  
"Fair enough," she handed over the bottle and went to retrieve the letter.  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she finished reading. She looked up at Serenity and then back at the letter,"but... how?"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me I'll have to explain the workings of a gay relationship for you now. See, the guy takes his-"  
  
"I know how they do it!" Devian exclaimed, turning red, "what I meant was how could they?"  
  
"That will remain a mystery because I don't believe I'll be talking to dear sweet Draco for a long time. Now go fetch the rum, Mr. Vodka is getting lonely," Serenity said, already feeling the effects of the drink.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that day there was a knock on the door. Devian answerd it, half crawling on the floor.  
  
"Oh, hi George, hi Nella. Lovely day, isn't it? May I offer you a drink?" she said, slurring her words.  
  
Nella shook her head, "Devian, you need to get sobered up. I know you've been going through alot lately, but drinking constantly isn't going to solve anything. Why has Serenity let you have so much this early in the day?"  
  
The answer presented itself as Serenity stumbled out of the kitchen and tripped over the couch. "Devian, answer the door!"  
  
"I already did," Devian answered, pulling herself into a standing postion using George for support.  
  
Serenity looked up, "Oh, hi."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Nella asked her, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh, we're spiraling together, because she got a letter about Draco today and-"  
  
"That's enough Devian! I didn't really want anyone to know about it."  
  
"Sorry about that old chap," Devian cried, putting on a fake cockney accent, which she for some reason found hysterically funny.  
  
"Er- anyway," George started, giving them a confused look,"we just came by to work out your and Fred's visitation schedule for Maddie."  
  
Devian gave him a blank look,"don't we need Fred here as well in order for that to work?"  
  
"Yes...that's why we brought him," George motioned out into the hallway and a minute later Fred wanderd in, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Devian stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, looking as if she were about to burst into tears, "Well alright then, let's get it overwith."  
  
An hour later they had the schedule all worked out, without Devian and Fred saying so much as a word to one another.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
As the weeks passed by Devian and Serenity's drinking became a daily routine which no one dared to tamper with. Everyday after work and on weekends they would get miserably drunk and either go out to clubs or end up passing out on the floor of one of their apartments.  
  
One busy Saturday night they bumped into someone quite unexpected. The man sitting next to Devian at the bar turned to her, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
She gave him a puzzled look and tried to think, "hang on... you're Oliver Wood, aren't you? Fred introduced you to me once."  
  
He gave her a dazzling smile, "ah, Devian. I remember now. So why don't I ever see you anymore?"  
  
"You mean he hasn't told you about us?"  
  
Wood looked confused, "no, what about you?"  
  
"We uh... had a fight during our wedding. We're currently taking a break from each other."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. So, who's your friend?" he was referring to Serenity, who up until that point had been trying hard not to stare at him.  
  
"Oh, this is my best friend Serenity. Serenity, this is Oliver Wood, quidditch captain and all around ladie's man."  
  
Wood laughed, "I wouldn't exactly say that. I haven't been in a serious relationship for months," at this he turned to Serenity, "so are you seeing anyone at the moment?"  
  
She blushed ten shades of red before responding, "Er, sort of. But we're having a bit of trouble right now."  
  
"I think we all need another drink," Devian interrupted, motioning for the bartender to come over.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
The three of them were strolling through the streets, arm in arm, back to Serenity's apartment, singing their own rendition of 100 bottles of beer on the wall (which incidentally had been changed to 247 wheels of cheese in the tub) when Serenity made the announcment that Wood would be spending the night with them.  
  
"You obviously can't make it all the way home, what with the state you're in."  
  
He looked down and remembered that he had lost his pants about 5 blocks ago when he'd declared he was absolutely too sexy for them. He just wished he hadn't decided to wear the boxers with the little hearts on them today.  
  
"Fine with me," he said, shivering a bit.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
As Draco wandered back from his usual meeting place with Harry, he felt another of those all too familiar pangs of guilt that had been plagueing him lately. He missed Serenity, alot, and though he had written to her every other day, she never returned any of his letters, save for the first one which had a short hello and gave the impression that she was angry with him. He thought that maybe he should talk to her in person and tell her about what he was doing. That way he could beg for forgiveness.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the aparment Devian rushed immediately into the bathroom after a wave of nasuea swept over her. Serenity and Wood were left to stare stupidly at each other for awhile before they started to kiss heatedly, not caring whether Devian would come back again to discover them. They needn't have worried anyway, because Devian had fallen aspleep in a sitting postion on the floor with her head resting on the toilet seat. Some time later she woke up, in desperate need of a shower. She miraculousy got the water to the right temperature and got in, although she had forgotten to lock the door.  
  
Wood wandered out of Serenity's bedroom naked, and decided he should take a shower. When he got to the bathroom, he discovered Devian was already there but simply shrugged that fact off and got in with her.  
  
Devian was a bit startled but didn't feel the full effect of naked showering Wood until he accidentally fell forward, pinning her to the bottom of the bathtub. She would have liked to have gotten up but realized he had fallen asleep, so she managed to reach the shower faucet with her foot to turn it off before passing out as well.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!! can't say it wasn't interesting, right? RIGHT?  
  
thanks to all the lurvely reviewers. next chapter should be out soon. 


	5. The Morning After and Beyond

I'm making up for all the angst with this fluffy monstrosity. Hope you enjoy it while it lasts *evil laugh*.  
  
DISCLAIMER: still don't own them. *sacrifices a goat to J.K.* __________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco hesitated as he looked at the door leading into Serenity's apartment. He turned the knob and found that it was unlocked, so he decided to surprise her. But first, he needed to use the bathroom.  
  
As he flushed the toilet and turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin. There were Oliver and Devian, lieing naked in the bathtub together. However, they were still asleep so he crept silently out the door, "poor Devian... she'll have a nasty shock when she wakes up," he thought sadly.  
  
He made his way into Serenity's bedroom to find her sprawled out on the bed, naked as well. He found this quite strange as he knew for a fact that she didn't like to sleep naked. Looking from her to the bathroom, he slowly began to put two and two together and shook her awake.  
  
"Wassa matter?" she groaned, rolling over to stare up at him.  
  
She screamed in surprise and grabbed for a blanket to cover herself with, "Draco! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he replied cooly, picking up the pair of men's boxer's that lie at the foot of the bed and holding it out for her to see.  
  
He stormed angrily out of the room, her following close behind, frantically tugging her robe on. They both sat at the table.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" she cried finally.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "oh really? Why don't I just go ask Oliver Wood, then. He's only naked in the bathtub with Devian."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Devian chose that moment to come stumbling out of the bathroom, Serenity's rubber duck shower curtain wrapped around her like a dress, "need... coffee."  
  
They stared at her for a moment, "hi, Devian," Draco said finally.  
  
She gave him a startled look, "Draco? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I came to surprise my fiance, but it seems she's the one who's surprised me. Oliver Wood was one popular bloke last night, I expect."  
  
Devian gave a casual glance back toward the bathroom, "Oh, I uh... didn't sleep with him, if that's what you mean. He was already naked like that when he jumped in the shower with me."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't shag him and you just don't remember, Dev? You were lying naked with him." Serenity asked, trying to draw the attention away from herself.  
  
"Oh yes, quite sure. I remember everything from last night. I puked in the toilet and fell asleep for a bit, then took a shower... that's when Wood jumped in with me, and he fell asleep on top of me."  
  
"Right then. Well do you know what he was doing before that?" Draco asked, glaring at Serenity.  
  
Devian shook her head, "no, I don't know what happened, I was in the bathroom all night. I did hear some strange noises though."  
  
Suddenly she looked fearful as she realized what she'd just helped Draco prove. He lunged for the bathroom, whereupon entering gave Wood a rather strong punch to the nose. After about five minutes Devian and Serenity were able to pull Draco away. Serenity dragged him into the bedroom and shut the door while Devian helped Wood up off the floor.  
  
"Oh no, you're bleeding. Hold on, I'll fix it," she said, running off to go find her wand.  
  
She returned a minute later and healed his wounds, making him as good as new. He was still a little groggy however and needed help standing. She helped him over to a couch and sat him down, "now then...you're extremely naked. Have any idea where your clothes might be?"  
  
He pointed toward Serenity's bedroom, looking mournful.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Serenity, how could you just cheat on me like that? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? I don't think you have any room to talk, you little nancy girl!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask Harry, since you two are so close," she shot back angrily, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
His face fell and he gave her an apologetic look, "How did you find out?"  
  
"Hermione saw you two. On two different occasions. She thought I should know," she replied, holding up the letter.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about that, but you didn't have to sleep with him just to get even with me."  
  
"I didn't do it to get even with you, I was drunk stupid!"  
  
"That's no excuse!" he cried, turning red with anger.  
  
She slapped him then, they looked at each other for a moment and kissed long and pasisonately. She broke away quickly, "Wait... this isn't right. I'm still mad at you."  
  
"I don't blame you," he said, sighing. "Look, I don't know how it happened, but it did, and there's nothing any of us can do to change it. But I need you to know that I still love you. I've always loved you, and nobody will ever replace it. Harry was just... a friend. And he still is. He meant nothing more to me than that, I was just confused," he finished, caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand.  
  
She pulled back from his touch,"confused about what?"  
  
"Well... it was the first time in a long time that you weren't around, and I was lonely, and he'd just broken up with Hermione and we were talking and... it just happened. I'm so sorry, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
He looked about ready to break down and cry, something she had only ever seen him do once before, and even then he hadn't meant to show his weakness. She embraced him, rubbing his back soothingly, "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."  
  
He looked at her, "it's a deal. Let's pretend the whole thing never happened."  
  
She nodded and they kissed again, this time with less animosity and more passion.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Devian and Wood were waiting outside, listening for the fight to be over so he could get his clothes and go home. But after awhile the yelling gave way to different noises which signaled that the two had made up. Finally, Devian decided to change into her clothes and give Wood the shower curtain to wear. She walked him out the door, deciding to go home as well.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
That night Devian was forced to go out clubbing by herself, as she hadn't heard from Serenity at all and assumed that she was still with Draco. She decided on the bar not too far away from her apartment, because she would have to walk home by herself later.  
  
As the night progressed she became quite intoxicated, eventually jumping onto the dance floor and into the arms of a random guy, who didn't seem to mind one bit.  
  
"Well Green, I must say, this isn't your usual greeting for me," Marcus said, leering at her.  
  
"Shut up asshole, I didn't know it was you," she mumbled, trying to push away from him.  
  
"Why don't you stay and dance with me? I promise I'll make it worth your time."  
  
"Eh, I'd rather wrestle a bludger."  
  
"Wrestling can be arranged. Although we'll need to go somewhere more private..."  
  
"You're such a pig, get off me!"  
  
"I'd rather not," he replied, grasping her firmly by the waist.  
  
"Let go!" she cried, before he was suddenly ripped away from her and was knocked out.  
  
Devian looked up at the man standing next to her, "Thanks, George."  
  
He gave her a painful look, "want me to take you home?"  
  
She shook her head, "no, I want another tequila." she made her way over to the bar.  
  
He grabbed her arm and whirled her around, "I think you've had enough already, we're leaving before you hurt yourself."  
  
She brushed his hand away and gave him a half crazed look, "can't you see I'm busy spiraling?"  
  
"Spiraling?"  
  
"Yes, like this," she began to twirl in circles, "see, I'm spiraling, spiraling, spiraling DOWN!" with that she fell to the floor, sprawled flat out on her back.  
  
She stared up at him dazedly, "now look what you made me do!"  
  
He picked her up with ease and carried her out the door, and this time she didn't protest.  
  
"George?" Devian said, after a couple of minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Erm... nevermind."  
  
"No, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Just... how's Fred doing?" she asked shyly  
  
His breath caught in his throat, "he's... a complete wreck. He misses you a lot."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that he wanted me anymore. He has Angelina now."  
  
"What do you mean, he has Angelina now? He never wanted Angelina."  
  
"Well, why'd he shag her then?"  
  
He was so startled that he accidentally dropped her.  
  
"Ow!" she brushed the gravel off the palms of her hands and cursed at the minor cuts and bruises, "I take it you didn't know, then?"  
  
"How did you find out?" he asked apologetically, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Angelina told me."  
  
"She told you she shagged him?"  
  
Devian nodded, "that was why Serenity punched her. Wanna know what the sad part about it is?"  
  
He gave her a questioning look, so she continued, "I was mad about it for awhile, but then one day I thought to myself, 'no, it was only a one time thing, it'll never happen again and I love Fred too much to just throw it all away'. So I had made my mind up not to do anymore about it. Then he insisted on inviting her to the wedding. How could he do that George? Did he not think it would hurt me?"  
  
He looked at her, silent tears running down her face, and it broke his heart to see her like that. Without warning, he kissed her, full on the lips. It lasted five minutes straight before she broke away.  
  
"George! Why did you do that?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "I'm not George, Dev."  
  
She grew quiet with understanding.  
  
"There's something you need to know."  
  
She looked up at him quickly,"what?"  
  
"I never shagged Angelina."  
  
"You didn't? You mean... she was lieing the whole time?"  
  
He nodded, and with that she flung herself at him, sobbing and laughing at the same time. "You don't know how much I've missed you!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I have the general idea," he responded, hugging her tightly.  
  
After another couple of minutes of full frontal snogging, he carried her the rest of the way home.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Devian awoke the next morning and for a moment forgot what had happened last night. Then Fred turned over and put his arm around her and the memories came flooding back. She kissed him desperately, not wanting to let go. Finally, they parted, panting from lack of oxygen.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up," he replied, smiling warmly at her.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"Almost 12:30."  
  
She sat straight up, almost falling out of bed, "but... I had to be at work at 8! Shit!"  
  
She jumped up and began searching for her clothes before he pulled her back down to rest in his arms, "relax, I called off for you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"yup, I told them you were sick and that you'd probably need tomorrow off, too."  
  
Her eyes widened, "what did they say?"  
  
"Well, they can't say much, now can they? They didn't give you the legal amount of maternity leave earlier in the year so I kindly reminded them of that."  
  
"I love you," she said, resting her head back onto the pillow.  
  
They were about to kiss again when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other, "let's not tell anyone yet, just get rid of whoever it is, I want you all to myself today," Fred whispered, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
She giggled and put her robe on, running out of the bedroom and to the front door, "Who is it?" she called, waiting for Fred to tiptoe into the bathroom.  
  
"Since when do you ask from the other side of the door?" Serenity called back.  
  
Devian opened it a crack, but Serenity pushed her way in, "I meant to call you last night but Draco and I... well, you know how it is."  
  
Devian smiled brightly, "yes, I know exactly how it is. I understand completely. But, if you don't mind, I have a bit of a hangover and would much rather like to be alone right now."  
  
Suddenly Serenity stared at her suspiciuosly, "shouldn't you be at work today?"  
  
"If you knew I should be at work, then why'd you come over?"  
  
"I don't know, theres always a slight possibility that you might have stayed home. Which obviously you did, and I'm still waiting to hear why."  
  
Devian rolled her eyes, "like I just said, I have a hangover."  
  
"Don't be silly, you never let a hangover get in the way of anything. Something else is going on here... what is it?"  
  
They were interrupted by a loud bang from the bathroom. Devian turned panicky, "Er, nothing's going on, I just ah... forgot to let the owl out of the bathroom again. Silly little bugger." she gave an unnaturally high pitched laugh.  
  
"Devian, I know you and Fred are taking a break, but it's still considered cheating," she said sternly, walking over to the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm not cheating on him!" Devian cried indignantly.  
  
"Then who's in there?"  
  
"My uncle uh... Bob."  
  
"You don't have an uncle Bob."  
  
"I didn't have a father either until last year. These relatives pop up when you least expect it."  
  
Serenity sighed and whipped out her wand, "Alohamora."  
  
She pushed the door open and gasped. Fred gave her a sheepish grin and a small wave.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She yelled excitedly, hugging Devian.  
  
"Because we wanted to spend some time alone today to er... catch up on things."  
  
"Meaning you're going through snogging withdrawl."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They all looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Eh, right. I'll just... be going now," Serenity said, making her way to the door, "I'll call you later, Dev."  
  
After the door closed, Devian turned back to Fred, who was staring at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious and running a hand through her tousled hair.  
  
He shook his head, "nothing. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you."  
  
She blushed and looked down, "maybe not all that lucky. Remember what I said to you at our wedding. It was horrible."  
  
"Not any more horrible than what I said. Look Dev, we hurt each other deeply, but I was hoping we could just forget it. After all, now that we know the truth about what we were fighting about, those words have lost their meaning."  
  
"Yes, I suppose they have," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm still sorry though, you're not an insensitive bastard."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "and you're not a crazy bitch. You know, I was thinking... maybe we could try that whole marriage thing again," he said softly, slipping something onto her finger.  
  
She looked down at the engagement ring she had thrown at him weeks ago, and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.  
  
"It's just... I never thought I'd get a second chance at spending the rest of my life with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"  
  
He grinned, "well i am pretty special. You're not so bad yourself."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
END!!! well, end of chapter. not end of story. i know, it's a perfect ending, then i could have the wedding as an epilogue, and everyone would be happy until the end of time. But, ya know... life isn't all peaches and cream... well, i don't really like peaches and cream... actually, thats a good example of life not beaing all peaches and cream (me not like peaches and cream and all). anyhow, it doesn't end here, and nobody knows how this thing is gonna end... happy? sad? ... or stupidly like one of those movies where it feels like there should be more but there isn't?*coughmatrixcough*. not that i'd know, i heard that from a friend. REVEIW PLEASE!!! 


	6. Unexpected Changes

Yes, this chapter is extremely short, but it's pivotal I tell you, PIVOTAL!!! The mood shall change soon.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plotline... and the original characters (Devian, Nella, Serenity, Maddison, and Mr. Green). JK is and always will be the goddess almighty and I have no intention of ever trying to steal her genius, so please nobody sue me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Fred, did Oliver say when's the next practice?"  
  
"Bugger off," Fred mumbled, brushing past Angelina hurriedly.  
  
She frowned, following him, "that was rude. You seem in a bad mood. What's wrong?"  
  
He turned to her, "you're my friend, right?"  
  
She nodded, looking worried, "of course."  
  
"And friends are supposed to be honest with each other, am I correct?"  
  
"Where is this going?"  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked, stopping ubruptly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," he said, taking a deep breath, "if there's anything you might want to say but are afraid it'll hurt our friendship, tell me now, and I'll forgive you."  
  
"Are you sure you're not sick or something?" She asked, trying to place her hand on his forehead.  
  
"No, just dissapointed," he got up to leave again, giving her a hurt look.  
  
"Do you want to go to a movie tonight? I'll just drop by at your mum's house around 7, okay?"  
  
He shook his head, "fine, do what you want. But I won't be there. I moved back in with Devian."  
  
He walked out the door of the pub, leaving her in doom-filled silence.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Devian smiled as he approached her and Maddie outside a few feet away from the pub on a park bench. She'd known the confrontation wouldn't end happy, but hoped she could cheer Fred up. His face immediatly brightened when he looked up at them, but whether it was genuine or forced, Devian couldn't tell. He picked Maddie up, who had immediatly stretched her arms out toward him when she'd spotted him, and they began to walk.  
  
"How'd it go?" Devian asked meekly.  
  
He sighed, "I didn't tell here exactly what I knew. I just wanted to see if she'd be honest with me, which she wasn't. So I told her I'd moved back in with you and than left."  
  
"Well, you are going to have to talk to her eventually. You do work together."  
  
"I could really care less right now. Let's just enjoy the day, shall we?"  
  
"Alright, so what do you want to do?"  
  
He pondered for a moment, "why don't we go to the zoo? It sounds relaxing, and we both have to go to work tomorrow."  
  
They walked away arm in arm, not knowing that that might have been the last happy moment they would spend together.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What is that, Lucious?" Narcissa asked, strolling casually into the room.  
  
"It's a family tree," he said without looking up from the parchment rolled out before him.  
  
She made a noise that sounded like something close to a graceful snort, "you can't be serious? Isn't that something muggles make to kill all the time they have in those boring, insipid little lives of theirs?"  
  
He looked up at her, annoyed, "this isn't just an ordinary family tree, it's magical."  
  
"Oh, well in that case..." she started, the sarcasm obvious.  
  
"Just get over here and look at it."  
  
She stared at the tree, whose elegant branches were unwinding even as they spoke to reveal names and dates, too many to count.  
  
"It shows us," he began, "every person who is related to us through the Malfoy family blood line, past and present. I've been waiting for hours for it to finish and I think it's almost done- look, there's my father, you, me, Draco."  
  
"Why are you doing this, Lucious?"  
  
"As you know the recent attack upon Harry Potter has left the dark lord vulnerable and in hiding. He has instructed me to find more followers, preferably in the same blood line. The war is starting again, Narcissa, and I plan to have the Malfoy name deeply involved in it."  
  
"What's that?" She said suddenly, her eyes widening as she pointed down at the parchment.  
  
Lucious snatched it up and examined it closely, "there must be some mistake... it's just not possible!"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment in wonder, mouths hanging open.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Moohoohahahaha!!!!! God I love being evil. Next chappy shall be out soon. Kudos to any seers who can guess what's gonna happen. 


	7. Now That Everything's Broken

DISCLAIMER: I so don't own them. *looks down sadly*  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"What are you going to do, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, looking worried.  
  
"What any respectable grandfather would do," he replied calmly, "I'm going to pay a visit to my granchild."  
  
"Don't be too hard on Draco! I know we forbade him to see her, but he's just a hormonal teenager!"  
  
"A Malfoy is supposed to have self control. If he's disgraced us we might as well see if the child is worth anything. For all we know, it might not even be magical."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm glad you decided to visit me every day after classes, Draco," Serenity beamed as she opened the door to him.  
  
"Me too," he replied, kissing her.  
  
They hadn't sat down for more than five minutes when a loud booming knock almost broke down the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Serenity called out timidly, giving Draco a nervous glance.  
  
The door burst open and Lucious strode in, looking positively evil.  
  
Draco jumped to his feet, glaring at him, "what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Where's the baby?" he replied, looking around.  
  
Draco blinked, "err... what baby?"  
  
"YOU'RE BABY!" Lucious cried angrily, losing control.  
  
"What makes you think I have a baby?" Draco asked quietly, looking his father in the eye and not once blinking.  
  
"This," he pulled out the parchment with the family tree on it and unrolled it, pointing to the name just beneath Draco's.  
  
Serenity gasped and stared at Draco disbelievingly, "I thought you said it wasn't possible?"  
  
"Serenity look, I wasn't sure before, and I'm sorry... it was an accident!"  
  
"I knew," she started hollowly, "from the first time I set eyes on that child, I knew. God she even acts like you. I'm surprised Fred hasn't noticed before."  
  
"Wait a minute! What's going on here? You mean you're not..." Lucious pointed at Serenity.  
  
"No, I'm not the mother of his baby. Devian Green is."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear," Lucious replied with a cold smile and apparated out of the room.  
  
"How could you do that?" Draco cried, turning to her.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You just put them all in danger! We don't even know what he wanted Maddie for!"  
  
"So, Devian deserves whatever she gets."  
  
"And What about Maddie? And Fred? Do they deserve that, too? You don't even know the situation with Devian," Draco stepped out the door.  
  
"So, you're just going to leave me then, is that it?"  
  
"I have to save them, before it's too late."  
  
Draco ran to the nearest magical store with a fireplace, hoping his father hadn't found them yet. His heart fell as he flooed into their apartment. Devian was on the floor crying while Fred was talking heatedly to someone on the phone. They both jumped when they saw him.  
  
"Draco! You're father just kidnapped Maddie!"  
  
"I know," he said quickly, "we're going to get her back, but we have to hurry."  
  
"Why did he take her?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "you're not ready to hear that yet. Let's just get her back first."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity felt bad about what she'd done. However mad she was at Devian and Draco, she knew she shouldn't have put Maddie and Fred in danger. She decided she should help them in any way she could, and raced out the apartment after Draco.  
  
When she got to Devian and Fred's, however, only Nella and George were there.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, out of breath.  
  
"He took Maddie, and they went after him," George explained, "Serenity... do you know what's going on?"  
  
She nodded, "he took her because he found out that Draco's the father."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
"I'm going to go catch up to them, because I know where they went."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay," Draco started as they peered around the bushes and into a window, "I hate to say it because the thought of you two alone in my house scares me, but I think we should split up, we'll find her quicker that way."  
  
"But none of us are strong enough to stand up to your father alone even if we find her!" Devian pointed out, close to hysterics.  
  
"It's fine, we'll just have a signal for when one of us is in trouble. Here, touch your wands to mine," Draco muttered a few words quietly, "okay, now whenever lumos is performed with one wand, the other two will light up as well. Just do the spell and we'll come looking for you."  
  
Devian nodded, feeling a little safer.  
  
They snuck quietly in through the window, "alright, the door to the dungeons is over there," Draco pointed, "Devian, you go look down there-"  
  
"Why the hell do you have dungeons in your house, Draco?"  
  
He blinked, "that's where father stores the clowns and ponies for Voldie's birthday every year."  
  
Devian raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My parents are death eaters, what the hell do you think the dungeons are for? In any case, Weasley, you can search this floor and I'll go upstairs."  
  
Fred hugged Devian and nodded, noting that Draco had unintentionally given them a dark look. They all parted ways.  
  
Devian fearlessly bounded down into the darkness picking up a torch hanging on the wall. The dungeons didn't look anything like the ones at Hogwarts. Instead of pictures of various witches and wizards the walls were decorated with various antique muggle torture devices, which Devian found extremely cliche. As she walked further into the passages and rooms, she noted that the decorum was slowly becoming more and more elaborate. She gasped at the next room she entered. Everything in it clearly screamed rich beyond comprehension. She paused to examine chains hanging on the wall. They were gold encrusted with rubies and intricate carvings. She grazed her fingers carefully over them, gazing in wonder, when suddenly a hand came from behind and whirled her around, slamming her against the wall. She looked down in horror as the chains quickly wrapped themselves around her wrists.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little whore," Lucius said with a satisfied grin, "I was wondering when you'd be getting here."  
  
"Where's my baby?" Devian cried angrily,trying to lunge at him only to be pulled back forcefully by the chains.  
  
"Oh don't worry, she's in good hands. Narcissa is preparing her right now as we speak."  
  
"Preparing her for what? Why do you want her?"  
  
"I'd love to stay here and chat, but I'm afraid I must leave you."  
  
He swiftly walked away, ignoring her plea for answers.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity climbed through the window and looked around. A door off to the side was hanging open a bit, so she decided to try down there first. It didn't take long for her to find Devian, or to remember how mad she was at her.  
  
"Serenity!" she cried quickly, relief washing over her face, "you've got to get me out of here! I know where they've took her!"  
  
Serenity glared at Devian and sat down defiantly on a chair next to her, "maybe I should leave you here, you did betray our friendship after all."  
  
"What are you talking about? Do you know what's going on? Draco wouldn't tell me."  
  
"It's over Devian, I know the truth about Maddie and soon Fred will, too... I mean, it's bad enough it happened in the first place, but then lieing about it afterword, letting him go on thinking it was his child he was taking care of, that was just cruel."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You know, I wasn't going to tell anyone yet, because I'm not too happy about it, but now that everything's turned to shit I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'm pregnant."  
  
Devian's mouth dropped open even further.  
  
"I just... don't know what I'm going to do," she burst into tears, and so did Devian.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm so confused!" Devian wailed, "we have to find Fred and Draco. Get my wand out of my robes and do lumos. They'll find us."  
  
Serenity did so and not long after both boys came running.  
  
"What is it? What ha- oh fuck," Draco said, seeing both girls in tears.  
  
"He has here in the library," Devian said quietly.  
  
Draco turned to Fred and Serenity, "you two go get her, I'm the only one that can get these chains off."  
  
"Draco, why the hell is everyone saying Fred isn't Maddie's father?"  
  
"Because he isn't," Draco said darkly.  
  
"But... that's impossible!" Devian shouted fiercly, "if he isn't, than who is?" she asked, challenging him.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Tell me! Please!" she pleaded, her eyes shining with fresh tears.  
  
"Me," Draco said, wincing at the sound of his voice in the otherwise silent room.  
  
"But... but... it's not true! How?"  
  
"Remember last year before Christmas, when we all got drunk?"  
  
She nodded, a horrified look on her face, "yes, I remember, I woke up next to Fred."  
  
"Because I put you there. I woke up in the middle of the night and we were... together. You were still passed out,so I moved you over to him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Draco? Me of all people?"  
  
"What would you have done if you'd have woken up first and I was laying in your arms, and the first thought that came to your mind was how perfect we were together and how perfect it felt? And then you realised that it wasn't us that were together, that was over, and I was with Serenity, and you were with Fred, and we may have just made one of the biggest mistakes of our lives. I knew it wouldn't last forever, but at least I bought us a little time to be happy."  
  
Devian nodded and looked down, "How will we ever get through this? Nothing is ever going to be the same again. We've ruined so many good things because of one night that I don't even remember."  
  
"Eh... you're pretty lucky you didn't remember it. I gotta tell you, drunken sex is pretty sloppy."  
  
For a moment it appeared as though all the stress had crumbled as she laughed and hit him. He stumbled backward a bit, rubbing his arm, "maybe I should have left you chained to the wall."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Fred and Serenity were on their way to the library when they hear a faint tinkling like windchimes and then the giggling of a baby. They opened the door to what looked like an empty ballroom to find Maddie in a very expensive looking crib in the very center. She was dressed in completely different, wearing nothing but a silver and black gown. She looked completely unharmed, and was giggling and playing with a mobile hanging from the top of the crib. Fred started to run toward her, but Serenity pulled him back, "This doesn't feel right... it's too easy."  
  
"I don't care, she's my baby, I've put myself in danger for less important things."  
  
He walked slowly over to her, glancing around the room. He picked her up carefully and ran back. They both held their breath for a moment, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. They went out to the front hall where they found Devian and Draco waiting.  
  
Devian ran forward and grabbed Maddie, "oh thank God you found her!" she started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Draco looked from Serenity who was glaring at Devian, to Fred who looked extremely confused, and decided he should get them moving before Fred could ask.  
  
"We need to get going, it could still be a trap."  
  
Devian gave the baby to Fred and they made their way across the grounds, her in front. Suddenly she tripped and fell, wincing in pain.  
  
"You two go on, I'll help her up," Draco said as the other two ran past.  
  
"I think as soon as we get off the property you and Fred should apparate somewhere and talk," he said, leaning down to help Devian.  
  
She gave him a fearful look and opened her mouth to say something, but Draco cut her off, "I know you want me to be there too, but it really wouldn't help the situation if Maddie were to lose one of her fathers tonight."  
  
She nodded, "yes, I suppose Fred might act a little indifferently..."  
  
"Devian, he'll kill me. You and I know that. You two just go back to your place, and Serenity and I..." he shuddered a bit, "we'll take Maddie and find someplace to Floo back."  
  
She still looked nervous so he tried to reassure her, "he has to find out sometime, and it's better sooner than later I think. It'll be fine, and I'll help explain everything to him once he's calmed down a bit."  
  
They started to catch up to the other two and soon were past the big gates that bordered the Malfoy property.  
  
"Give her to me," Draco said to Fred, motioning to Maddie.  
  
Fred held her protectively, giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"Look, you two need to apparate out of here, but you can't do it while holding her. I'll find a place to floo back."  
  
"Why doesn't Serenity go with Devian?"  
  
"Uhh... umm... well-"  
  
"Maddie will be fine. I just need to talk to you. Please," Devian gave him a pleading look.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Alright, now what do you have to tell me?" Fred said impatiently, looking a little nervous.  
  
Devian took a deep breath, "we should sit down first."  
  
"Okay, this will be kind of hard for me to say, and it's going to come as a bit of a shock to you... even I didn't find out until today, and please don't be mad at me because I didn't know it happened-"  
  
"Cut the shit and just tell me, will you? I don't need excuses. It seems that I'm the only person who doesn't know."  
  
"ThebabysnotyoursitsDracos." Devian said really fast and almost under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Maddie is Draco's."  
  
"And how the hell didn't you know until today? Why didn't you tell me there might be a possibility of this?"  
  
"Because it was that night before Christmas when we all got drunk, and I don't even remember it. He woke up first and moved me over to you so no one would know."  
  
"That filthy bastard! I'm going to KILL HIM!"  
  
"You can't put all this on him! What would you have done?"  
  
"I wouldn't have lied about it, I'll tell you that."  
  
"He was drunk! We both were! You can't help what you do when you're drunk. It was a stupid mistake. Everything was going so good, and after all we'd been through, it was finally working out. He just didn't want to ruin it."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity stared at Draco holding Maddie and sighed, "perfect."  
  
"What do you mean, perfect? There's nothing perfect about this situation."  
  
She glared at him and started walking, "fuck you, just... fuck you."  
  
"You're not even trying to understand," Draco said, catching up to her.  
  
"What is there to understand? You have a child to my best friend, when we're supposed to be engaged. You might want to try that place," she said, pointing to a pub down the road.  
  
She apparated without another word.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity appeared in Devian and Fred's living room and stared at them a moment, "Draco found a place to floo, he'll be here any minute. I'm... just gonna go," she apparated again, after giving Fred a sympathetic glance.  
  
Not long after, Draco arrived, clutching Maddie tightly to him, covered in soot from head to toe. Fred, who had been preparing to rip Draco apart, stopped dead in his tracks, struck by the realization of the matter. Maddie started wailing and reached out for Fred. Draco started to hand her to him, but cringed at the glare he recieved.  
  
"You're her father," Fred replied, swallowing hard.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!! next chapter out soon. 


	8. Blast From the Past

DISCLAIMER: (just for shits and giggles) oh heavens no! I don't own them! I wouldn't dream of weilding that much responsibility!  
  
A/N:The first sentance is at the end of the last chapter as well, just to remind you all of what the marf Draco is talking about.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"You're her father," Fred replied, swallowing hard.  
  
"Yeah, by blood. But to her, you're her father, and that's all that really matters, isn't it? Our lives are messed up enough already. Maddie's used to you, it would be too much for her to just switch fathers, and she'd be too young to understand anyway. If it's alright with you two, I think Fred should continue to raise her as his, because honestly, she should be. We'll tell her when she's older."  
  
"For once, I agree with you," Fred said as he took Maddie from him, "what do you think, Devian?"  
  
She nodded, starting to cry freely.  
  
"What am I going to tell my parents?" Fred asked, getting a bottle to feed the baby.  
  
"I don't think we should tell anyone else. The more people that know, the more confusing it'll get. We'll let them know when we tell Maddie," Devian said, finally able to speak.  
  
Nobody disagreed, and Draco made his way back to the fireplace to leave.  
  
"I'm going to give her a bath," Devian said awkwardly after Draco was gone.  
  
Fred handed her the baby, "I think I'll go for a walk," he replied quietly, not able to look at her.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" she asked nervously, biting her lip.  
  
He gave her a pained look, "don't ask me that yet."  
  
She sat down and started crying again as the door slammed shut.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"What's wrong with you two today?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking from her son to her soon-to-be daughter in law, who had agreed to meet her for lunch that afternoon.  
  
Fred looked away, glaring a bit, and Devian sniffed and looked as though she were about to cry, "nothing, we're just... just f-f-fine."  
  
"Don't tell me you're pregnant again," she said suddenly, giving them a nervous look.  
  
"No, I think we've had enought of that for awhile," Fred replied icily, looking at Devian and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You two are obviously fighting about something. Why don't you tell me, I can try to help you sort it out."  
  
"You can't help us with this one mum, nobody can. We just have to be strong and get through it ourselves and-"  
  
"I cheated on him," Devian said suddenly.  
  
"WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley cried in shock.  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow but let her continue.  
  
"Yes, I ... I cheated on him. That's why he's mad," Devian repeated meekly.  
  
"How dare you cheat on him, you... HARLOT!"  
  
"Mum, please...um Dev, maybe we'd better go..."  
  
Fred dragged Devian out of the house quickly before his mother could have more of a reaction.  
  
"Why the hell did you tell her that?" he asked, spinning her around to face him.  
  
"Well I had to tell her something, didn't I? Things aren't just going to magically be better again tomorrow, people will start to wonder and it's best we put something out there before they can ask questions. Besides, I feel bad lieing to everyone, and this way we're not, we just aren't telling the whole truth."  
  
Fred sighed, "I guess you're right. But what do we do now? I'm not sure I can handle being near you right now. It will take some time for me to sort things out."  
  
Devian looked down, her heart breaking at his words, "maybe I'll leave for awhile. I can take Maddie and move in with my father."  
  
"Why don't you leave her with me?"  
  
She gave him a confused look, "I didn't think you'd want to be around her."  
  
"As far as anyone knows, she's my daughter, and I'd like to keep it that way. Finding all this out doesn't change the fact that I love her like my own."  
  
"Alright then. She'll stay with you. I'll come visit her, though."  
  
He nodded, "of course. I couldn't seperate you from your child."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Devian?" Mr. green asked, scratching his head at the sight on his doorstep.  
  
He helped his daughter pick up her suitcases and carry them into the house.  
  
"Fred and I had a ... fight," she said shakily, "I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," he replied, hugging her, "of course you can stay here... Maddie's staying with him, then?"  
  
She nodded, taking off her coat and carrying her bags to the room she had shared with Nella over Christmas break, "yes. Listen I really appreciate you letting me stay here, but if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a little."  
  
He gave her a sympathetic look, "okay, I'm starting dinner at 4, if you're hungry."  
  
"Thanks," she said, closing the door behind her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Serenity, what are you doing?" Draco asked worriedly as he followed his fiance around the apartment.  
  
"I'm packing, Draco," she said coldly, throwing things into a suitcase.  
  
"Packing? But... it can't be over like this! We can't be over like this, after all the shit we've been through? You're just going to give up?"  
  
"We're about to be in a lot more shit than you realize, sweety. It's a good thing I don't believe in abortion."  
  
"Abortion? You're not making sense,what- wait," he said slowly, a horrified look coming over his face, "no... don't tell me... you can't be..."  
  
"Why can't I be? You think Devian is the only woman in this world who can bear you a child?"  
  
"That was cold."  
  
"And you expected otherwise?"  
  
He tried changing the subject, "why are you packing? You can't leave, you have nowhere to go."  
  
"I'm not the one who's leaving," she replied, closing the suitcase and handing it to him.  
  
"But... it's almost summer! Where am I supposed to stay? I can't obviously go back home."  
  
"Why don't you stay with Harry, since you two are so close," she replied maliciously.  
  
He flinched, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, you better get going, you've already missed all your morning classes."  
  
"This isn't the end of us," he said, grabbing the floo powder and heading to the fireplace, "I'll make it up to you. We'll end up together in the end, because that's the way it's meant to be."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Devian? Is that you?"  
  
Devian turned around on the sidewalk to look at the man adressing her. She hadn't seen him in over a year, and had been just fine with that. Now she really wanted to beat every ounce of life out of him.  
  
"Go away Ben," she replied calmly, turning around and walking away.  
  
He followed her, "don't you remember me?"  
  
"Of course I do, and I wish I didn't."  
  
"Come on... you can't say you haven't missed me at all."  
  
She whirled on him, "look asshole, it's taking every ounce of strength in me not to hit you. And no, I don't miss you. In fact, right after you deserted me, I met someone who rescued me from homelessness and who I learned to love. Furthermore, I got new friends and started a new, happy, perfect life. Without you."  
  
"Doesn't look like you're too happy now though, does it?"  
  
She stopped and looked down.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but not with you."  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you a drink. That's the beauty of this country... In America, we still wouldn't be legal."  
  
She smirked, "you always could see the true beauty in things."  
  
He laughed, missing her sarcasm, "come on, I just want to apologize for doing what I did. I'm hoping in time you'll learn to forgive me."  
  
She looked at her watch, then realized she didn't really have anywhere to go, "why the hell not? This should be good for a few laughs."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"...and so now I have a surprisingly high-paying job and an apartment just down the street."  
  
Devian stared at him in an insanely bored stupor, "great, can I just ask you a question then?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"What the fuck are you getting at?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you want to shag me, or do you just need more money?"  
  
"I-I- I'm sorry. I know we didn't exactly part on good terms-"  
  
"Or any terms, for that matter," she glared at him.  
  
"Look, I panicked. I don't know exactly why. I was afraid... we were in an entirely different place with hardly enough money between us, and... I just all of a sudden had to leave. It was hard, trust me."  
  
"You didn't even care that I had no money and nowhere to go! You just left me on the streets of a place I'd never seen before! I'm just lucky I had someone help me," she said quietly, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
He sighed, "look Devian, I said I was sorry, there's not much more I can do. Why don't you tell me about your life now."  
  
She looked thoughtful, "Well, I fell in love."  
  
She thought she saw a slight look of dissapointment flash across his face, but continued, "I was fortunate enough to be taken in by a wonderful family for the rest of the summer, then went to school where I met some of the kindest, sweetest people I will ever know. I have a family now, the kind I've always been looking for. A father, a twin sister, loving friends and a daughter," she said evenly, expecting him to leave soon after.  
  
He took a moment to turn it all over in his mind before speaking, "so, the father of your baby, he's the one you fell in love with?"  
  
Devian thought about that for a moment; she couldn't really see where this was going and didn't really feel like explaining the long complicated situation with Maddie, so she just nodded.  
  
"I see. So then why were you upset?"  
  
"Ummm... because we're currently separated. He uh... he's seeing someone else... sort of."  
  
"You mean he's left you to take care of a child, alone?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes! Which is why I should leave now, I really can't afford the babysitter at the moment."  
  
"Devian wait-" he placed a hand over hers, to stop her from getting up, "I'd really like to continue talking to you... I'm sure the babysitter isn't that expensive... here, I'll pay back the money I stole from you. Just have a couple of drinks, my treat."  
  
"Fine," she said darkly, and proceeded to order the most expensive looking drink in the place.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity gave another heavy blow to the punching bag in front of her, beads of sweat popping out on her forehead. She was at the gym for the fith day that week, where she sought refuge to take out the frustration of pent- up violence. In the past she had not hesitated to act on the source of her fury, but this situation left her no desire to fight either Devian or Draco. She hated them both at the moment, but hardly felt she could justify beating them into oblivion, which was what she was doing to the punching bag at that exact moment. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and was frightened to find that it was becoming harder to breath. Everything started growing darker and soon enough she passed out, admidst gasps from other people in the room.  
  
She awoke several hours later in a hospital with very little memory of what had happened. She glanced around the unfamiliar room as a doctor strode through the door and gave her an anxious look.  
  
"Well, I see you're finally awake."  
  
Serenity stared at him blankly, "what happened?"  
  
"You passed out. We're not exactly sure why yet. None of the people there at the time knew who you were, so I believe now would be a good time to ask you your name."  
  
"Serenity Star."  
  
"I see," he said, writing it down on the clipboard he was holding.  
  
"Now tell me, Miss Star... are there any medical conditions you are aware of that might have caused this to happen?"  
  
"Nothing that I can remember... other than my pregnancy."  
  
He blinked, "you mean to tell me, that you've been doing strenuous excercise while pregnant?"  
  
She nodded defiantly.  
  
"You can't do that anymore, it will endanger the baby. You should also set yourself on a healthy diet... you aren't consuming any alcohol, are you?"  
  
She shook her head, "no... err, can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, as long as you heed my warnings."  
  
"Fine," she walked out of the hospital and back to her flat.  
  
She opened the refrigerator to find nothing but health food. Sighing heavily, she stared at it for a moment before opening the freezer and pulling out an entire container of ice cream. She plopped down on the kitchen floor and,summoning herself a spoon, dug in.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
END!!!  
  
okay, not the most exciting end to a chapter, but if it makes any difference, the ice cream is Ben and Jerry's. 


	9. Finding Love in All the Wrong Places

DISCLAIMER: no. just... no.  
  
***  
  
Devian stumbled back to her apartment,crying and mumbling curses under her breath. Upon opening the door she layed down on the couch, not bothering to shower or even change her clothes. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning she awoke with a start, almost forgetting what had happened last night. She gasped as the memories came back. Without thinking she grabbed the floo powder and threw some into the fire and as she stepped in, clearly said "Slytherin Common room."  
  
She landed with a rush on the cold stone floor, immediatly greeted by a loud 'eep!' and the distinct sight of Pansy running away. She quickly made her way up to Draco's room, thankful that no one was inside. She knew Pansy would most likely tell a teacher what she'd seen, and there would probably be a search of the place, which was why she felt a surge of relief wash over her when she spotted Draco's invisibility cloak lying on a table next to his bed. Putting it on, she sat down on his bed and waited for him. Not long after she heard the door open and he spoke out to someone still in the hall, "alright, I'm just going to get changed. I'll meet you downstairs in a little."  
  
She sat quietly for a moment, suddenly realizing how stupid this situation was, and wondering why she'd immediatly turned to Draco. She looked up to find him shirtless and about to take off his pants, and started to panic... she either had to speak now, or not at all, because she wasn't about to tell him she'd seen him practically naked.  
  
"Draco!" she shouted quickly, startling him.  
  
He jumped with a shrill cry and turned around, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"Oops..." Devian took off the cloak, blushing a bit, "hi."  
  
He stared at her for awhile, desperately trying to process this all in his mind. Finally, he spoke, in the calmest voice he could manage, "first off, why are you at Hogwarts? Oh and second... why are you in my room? And thirdly, why did you wait until I was half naked to say something?"  
  
"Well, I didn't see you come in at first, I sort of dozed off..."  
  
"You were on my bed?"  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh, "come off it, it's not like I haven't ever been there before."  
  
He gave her a dark look, "lets not go there right now. Besides, you still haven't answered my first question."  
  
"I'm here because-" she paused to slump down onto the bed again, tears welling up in her eyes, "well.. I didn't have anyone else to turn to! I'm sorry, I'll just leave now," she made for the door, but he stopped her and helped her to sit down on the bed again.  
  
He sat down beside her and turned her to face him, looking deeply concerned, "I don't mind you being here, it was just a bit of a shock is all. Now, tell me what happened."  
  
She took a deep breath, "did I ever tell you how Fred and I met?"  
  
He shook his head, looking slightly perturbed.  
  
"Well, I came here the summer before last year, with my boyfriend at the time. He abandoned me, however, and took all the money with him. That's how Fred found me, crying in that ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. Anyway, he brought me back to his house, and the Weasleys took me in, blah blah blah-"  
  
"They let you live with them? Just like that?" Draco interrupted, sounding stunned.  
  
She glared at him, "that's not the point I was getting at, Draco."  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin followed by a mumbled apology.  
  
"In any case, that guy that left me to fend for myself, well I saw him yesterday. He started apologizing and offered to buy me a drink."  
  
"What a prat!" Draco said angrily, "so he left you out in the cold-"  
  
"It was summer."  
  
"I was using it as a metaphor."  
  
"Oh, right... continue your rant, then," she urged him.  
  
"He left you out in a completely different country with no money or place to go, and then turns up a year later and expects everything to be all sunshine and daisys?"  
  
She nodded, "that about sums it up."  
  
"You went with him, didn't you?"  
  
"Hey, free drink," she said in defense.  
  
"Fair enough. So let me guess, he kept buying you drinks?"  
  
"Until I got completely smashed."  
  
"And then took you back to his place."  
  
"Kissed me-"  
  
"You were too smashed to know what was going on-"  
  
"Then he started putting his hands in inappropriate places-"  
  
"And then you realized what you were doing, but when you protested he started to get forceful-"  
  
"Draco, were you there and I failed to notice or something?"  
  
"No, the story's just that predictable."  
  
She looked down, "you're right, I should have seen it coming."  
  
He put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "you've been upset lately and were probably feeling vulnerable. It's understandable," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "Dev, he didn't... rape you, did he?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't remember much after that, but I don't think he did. I woke up at home."  
  
She started to cry, and he hugged her close for a few minutes, feeling slightly awkward.  
  
"I'm just... so stupid! I mean I completely overreacted... I'm sorry I bothered you!" she wailed, crying harder.  
  
"No, it's okay," he said soothingly, patting her back, "it's all over now, and i don't mind at all. I know everything's been hard on you lately, what with not having anyone close to talk to. I'm just glad we don't feel too akward around each other, because we're in this mess together and can maybe help each other through it."  
  
He made to kiss her on the cheek but at that same moment she turned her head and their lips connected. They were both so shocked that for a moment nothing happened. They sat there, mouth to mouth for what seemed like forever before quickly pulling back and looking away from each other.  
  
"Wow," Draco said at last, "we just keep digging ourselves deeper and deeper into this hole."  
  
Devian nodded in agreement, feeling guilty because she had wanted the kiss to last, and fleetingly wondered whether he felt the same. She chanced a quick glance sideways to find him deep in thought.  
  
"Draco I..." he looked up at her, and she continued on nervously, "I think I still have feelings for you," she mumbled quickly, staring intently at the floor.  
  
She finally raised her eyes to meet his gaze, and felt a deep sadness growing in her at the look of anguish on his face.  
  
"I love Serenity," he said defensively, "She's my only reason for living, even now that she's mad at me. But, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you and I were still together-"  
  
"Draco, don't-"  
  
"No, I want to clear my conscience. I'm tired of keeping all these things hidden from the people I care about the most. It's just that... sometimes, when I see you with Fred, I feel... well I feel a bit jealous. Not all the time though," he added quickly, at the look of shock on her face, "I still have feelings for you too, that I don't think will ever go away. I think what we need to do, in order to save our own lives, is pretend they aren't there. If we were meant to be together, we still would be. I have complete confidence in the fact that you and Fred are perfect for each other; I can't make you laugh like he can, and you look at him in a way you never looked at me... don't think I haven't noticed, everyone else has as well. And I feel the exact same way about Serenity. She's everything to me; when I'm with her, I feel like nothing bad could ever happen, and... oh hell, I'd die for her," he finished softly.  
  
Devian sniffed loudly, fighting back more tears, "you're right, about us being with the right people. But... we ruined it, Draco!" she cried miserably, "what if neither of them ever want to talk to us again?"  
  
"They will," he said, needing to convince himself more than her, "I think a tiny part of the reason why they're mad is because they know that on some level we still care about each other, and they're worried. We just need to show them that we love them and only them, we'll get them back, no matter how long it takes."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
END!!!  
  
bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum. next chapter out... whenever we feel like it so naaaaaaaaah *sticks out tongue* j/k. probably within the next 5 days. 


	10. Unexpected Visits

DISCLAIMER: no, don't own them today either.  
  
and our apologies for it taking longer than expected, you have been granted permission to beat us with sticks. two hits each.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity strolled home from the gym late saturday, feeling slightly guilty about her workout routine, which hadn't changed despite the warning from the doctor. She found herself in front of a cafe not too far from her house and decided to go in, suddenly feeling in desperate need of a coffee.  
  
As she waited for her drink to be made, she searched through her bag for some money.  
  
"Shit," she said outloud, before looking around uneasily at the people staring at her.  
  
"Here, let me help with that," a man said behind her, reaching for his wallet.  
  
She stared at him for a moment before realizing who he was.  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
He gave her a warm smile, "I don't teach anymore, you can call me Remus," he paused for a moment, "would you like to join me?"  
  
She grabbed her cup and followed him to a secluded table in the corner.  
  
"So why aren't you in school?" he asked as they sat down.  
  
"Oh... I graduated last year," she replied proudly.  
  
"That's right," he said, pausing to think about it, "you were in fith year when I was there."  
  
"So... have you been able to find another job since Hogwarts?"  
  
Lupin nodded, "yes, I work for the Daily Prophet."  
  
Serenity looked surprised, "do they know you're a... a..."  
  
"Werewolf?" he offered, grinning.  
  
She blushed and nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid to speak of it like that, I'm not ashamed about it anymore. As for the job, it doesn't require me to work with many people, so they're okay with me there."  
  
"That's good, you deserve a decent job."  
  
"So, what about you?" he ventured, "any of those real life experiences under your belt yet?"  
  
"I'm engaged," she said quietly.  
  
"Really?" he asked, intrigued, "anyone I know?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
He forced a smile, "Real charmer, that one. Congratulations."  
  
She laughed at the expression on his face, "he's changed since you were there last. Draco's actually quite sensitive if you know how to talk to him."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind during our next heart to heart. So, have you set a date yet?"  
  
She looked at the ground, "actually, we've sort of put it on hold."  
  
"Why? If you don't mind my asking," he said, concerned at her sudden change of mood.  
  
"There were some issues concerning cheating. I just... I'm sorry, I can't talk about it anymore."  
  
He placed a comforting hand over hers on the table, then suddenly looked at his watch, "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work. But I'd like to see you again. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
She smiled, "nothing, really."  
  
"Well, I don't I come over and cook for you?"  
  
"I'd like that, thank you."  
  
"Okay, well then I'll see you later on tonight."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Devian shivered as she stared up at the apartment. She wanted to see her child, but the thought of facing Fred again was almost too much to bear.  
  
"She's not here, I took her to my parent's house," he said, walking up behind her.  
  
She gave a resigned sigh and turned to walk away.  
  
"Dev wait."  
  
She turned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Want to come up for a cup of coffee?"  
  
She blinked, "coffee?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, it's what these grownup folks do all the time, and i figured we might as well try it."  
  
"Sure," she said quietly, with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.  
  
Once they were seated on the couch with two steaming mugs in their hands, an uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
"How've you been?" they asked simultaneously, then laughed nervoulsy.  
  
"Well," Fred said, taking a deep breath, "I'm thinking about quitting quidditch."  
  
"What?" she asked in surprise, "but you're so good at it! And you've only been playing for a little under a year."  
  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning on doing it the rest of my life," he replied crossly, "besides, there are other things I'd like to do. George and I have been talking about finally opening our joke shop."  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, then," she said, smiling at him.  
  
She paused for a moment, "I'm thinking about studying to become a teacher," she looked at him nervously, as if searching for his approval.  
  
"A teacher? Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"I was hoping Hogwarts, because I don't want to travel too far away."  
  
He nodded, and they were again left in silence.  
  
"Do you ever just -think about me?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"All the time," he replied, staring steadily at the floor.  
  
"Vengeful thoughts, like I hope she explodes?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I know the chances of you just exploding aren't very high," he said with a half smile.  
  
She grinned but waited for him to continue.  
  
"The thought that I can't get out of my head is how can everything go so wrong with something when it seems so right?"  
  
She put a comforting arm around his shoulders, and when she was sure he didn't mind, pulled him into a hug. They sat like that for awhile in comfortable silence, before he turned his head and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. It felt so good to be back in his arms again, but all too soon he was pushing her away and standing up hurriedly.  
  
"I can't do this right now."  
  
She looked up at him with big, sorrowful eyes, "why can't you forgive me?"  
  
"Please Devian, just go."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, tears streaming down her face, before leaving.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
After a long nap Serenity decided she'd have just enough time to shower before Remus came over. However, she hadn't counted on him being a bit early and so was a little startled when she heard a loud knock on the door. Stumbling out of the shower and quickly wrapping a towel around her, she raced to the door and pulled it open a bit.  
  
"Hi," she said hurriedly, ushering him inside.  
  
He stared at her, soaking wet and in a towel, and then blushed a bit and looked away.  
  
"Sorry, I took a nap and woke up later than expected. I'll just change quickly and be right out."  
  
"Err, do you mind if I get started?" he asked, holding up a bag of groceries.  
  
"Not at all," she said, gesturing to the kitchen.  
  
10 minutes later she returned to the kitched, looking, in Remus' eyes, positively radiant. She was by no means over-dressed, but managed to look elegant all the same wearing a black skirt that went just past her knees, a white 3/4 sleeved white button up shirt and strappy sandals. There was a ruby colored pendant hanging at the base of her neck, with matching earrings, and her hair was done up in a loose bun, with wispy tendrils hanging down in various places.  
  
Lupin was so stunned at the sudden change in appearance that for a minute he just stared at her, taking in her beauty. Then, regaining his composure, turned back to the meal he was preparing.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" she asked casually, strolling up to his side.  
  
He gave her a warm smile, "no, I'm almost done, just go sit down and relax."  
  
She went into the living room where she found two candles and a bottle of wine sitting on the table. She sighed happily and smiled, sitting down. Soon he was striding out of the kitchen carrying two plates full of food and glasses for the wine. Serenity looked down at the meal before her; a slice of beef with roasted potatoes, and a salad with green and purple lettuce, tomatoes, feta cheese, and a red wine vinnagrette dressing.  
  
She gaped at him, stunned, "how did you manage all this?"  
  
He laughed, "well, I've had a lot of time to kill over the past years, so I've picked up a few things."  
  
She nodded and they began to eat, laughing and talking like old friends. Suddenly he jumped up, "I almost forgot... do you have a cd player?"  
  
She pointed to it.  
  
"Right, I don't know what kind of music you like, but I find this stuff very relaxing."  
  
They finished their dinner with a hint of classical music in the backround. After they were done, he stood up and reached for her hand, pulling her up out of the chair.  
  
"Care for a dance?"  
  
She obliged and they began to sway to the music peacfully. Time flew by, and although it grew later and later, neither of them seemed to notice, fully enjoying the company and being in each other's arms.  
  
Suddenly Serenity started to cry, silent tears at first, that quickly turned into heavy sobs. He helped her to sit down on the couch and patted her back gently, not quite sure what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you went to all that trouble to prepare that wonderful dinner, and I really am having a good time, it's just that I feel guilty."  
  
"You have no reason to feel guilty! Everybody deserves to enjoy life every once in awhile."  
  
She smiled gratefully and looked up at him, searching the depths of his eyes and finding something more than concern in them. She knew what was happening before it even happened, and so actually leaned into the oncoming kiss, not worrying about her past or future, but living in the present.  
  
It was a sweet kiss, nothing like she'd ever experienced before. She rested her hands at the back of his neck, tangling them in his surprisingly soft hair. Suddenly it was be coming more intense, and they both stood up, not once parting for breath. He pushed her up against the wall, his hands dropping from her face to her sides, just above the hips. She then pushed him toward the door to the bedroom, and the power struggle began, both getting increasingly patient at all the clothing that seperated them, and the lack of bed. Finally they barged through the door and landed heavily on the bed, immediatly beginning to undress each other.  
  
Serenity didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it definatley hadn't been this. The gentle man who had comforted her earlier was now replaced by a man living purely on raw animal instinct, something she absent-mindedly contributed to the werewolf in him, realizing that in a few days it would be full moon.  
  
As dawn broke the next morning, Remus awoke and stared down at her, wondering how exactly she would feel about this in light of a new day. He made a move to get up and leave, but she sleepily reached out and tugged at his arm, pulling him back down.  
  
"No, don't leave just yet," she mumbled, not opening her eyes.  
  
He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around her, falling back into slumber.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
and so ends another episode of as the cheese rolls. *ahem* where the heck did dear old Remus come from? (we had to, we love the man to death) where are we planning on going with him? (paris, i think, they'll never find him there *shifty glance*) and most importantly, will Devian fall down anytime soon? (that's a given).  
  
muchas gracias for the reviews for chapter 9!  
  
Adriana Chan - we could never let it end bad, we're not those kind of people... everyone has to be happy, eventually. as for the muses... our own beat us up quite often, so i don't think you have to worry.  
  
Awkwardness - apparantly in bob and fred time, 5 days means 2 weeks *blushes* sorry bout that, we'll try not to make you wait so long next time.  
  
Nicole - I kind of want devian and draco to be together to... *feels bad* but alas, they were not meant to be. devian is just a confused little *expletive* deep down, which is why she can be involved with 3 guys at once and nobody think anything wrong with it. and don't worry, i think we got the draco/harry issue out of our systems. 


	11. What's Normal?

DISCLAIMER: not today either.  
  
Extremely sorry there hasn't been an update in awhile but my computer had some issues and I couldn't get online. Problem fixed however *does the happy dance* we got a new compuuuuuuuuuuter! *ahem* okay, updates should come more often from now on. enjoy.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Devian flew from the apartment and into a person, knocking them and herself to the ground.  
  
"Are we bowling for people now?"  
  
"Sorry," Devian muttered.  
  
Angelina stood up and pulled Devian to her feet, "no harm done I guess. Buy you a drink?"  
  
Devian gave her a strange look, "only if it involves alcohol."  
  
"So, why are you acting like this?" Devian asked as she finished her second rum and coke.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you're my... friend," Devian said with a disgusted look.  
  
"What's going on with you and Fred?" she asked instead.  
  
Devian rolled her eyes, "so we're back on that again, are we? Well, it's none of your business what's going on between us."  
  
"You two had a fight, didn't you? That's why you were crying when you ran me over."  
  
"I'm leaving now," Devian said, making a move to stand.  
  
"Was it about me and Fred?"  
  
Devian sat down quickly and glared, "there is no 'you and Fred', okay?"  
  
"I guess I should thank you, then, for putting me back into the picture."  
  
"Look, Angelina, you're obviously very delusional if you think he'll take you in and I do feel sorry for you, but if you don't drop this and go find someone else to play mind games with, I'll do something very violent," Devian said evenly.  
  
"You don't have it in you to do something like that. Speaking of violent, where is that hit man of yours?"  
  
"Serenity has nothing to do with this situation. Come to think of it, neither do I, so I'll just be leaving."  
  
She stormed out the door before anything more could be said.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Remus awoke to the smell of food and wandered out into the kitchen, where Serenity was making a late breakfast. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You cook for me, I cook for you. It's only fair," she said, smiling.  
  
They ate in content silence before finally looking at each other and feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Serenity, I have to ask... where exactly do you stand with Draco?"  
  
She sighed, "I don't know myself. He just hurt me very badly, and right now I can't stand to be near him. I'm not even sure if that'll ever change."  
  
"And... where do you stand with me?"  
  
"I was hoping we could figure that out over time."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So, I'll see you tonight, then?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Same time, same place," he smiled back.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The relationship between serenity and Remus only grew stronger as it progressed. It wasn't exactly love, but more like an understanding that the need to be with another person was strong in both of them, and they comforted each other. However, as summer approached Serenity was faced with a new problem. Her pregnancy still wasn't noticable, but she had started growing slightly, and felt she needed to tell Remus before the situation got out of hand. She resolved to tell him the day after summer began.  
  
Before she could say anything, however, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of her. She picked it up and read as he stared at her curiously, "it's from two of my friends," she explained, " they want me to come to dinner with them tomorrow night."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Sure... it sounds important, they've invited everyo-" she stopped mid-sentence at the thought, "... everyone. Draco's going to be there."  
  
Remus eyed her carefully, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'll go," she stated firmly, "I can ignore him... for the sake of my friends."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity and Fred were the first to arrive that night, followed by Devian, who gave them a fearful look and strode over to where Nella and George were seated. She glanced over to them and her uneasiness only increased at the fact that they were conversing in hushed tones. Suddenly, they beckoned for her to join them.  
  
Not long after, the others arrived, and proceeded to relax and talk as dinner was not ready yet. Draco timidly walked over to where Devian, Fred, and Serenity were standing, and contemplated them for a moment. They all looked like they were concentrating very hard on nothing at all. Finally, he decided to say something.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
They all jumped, but continued to stare at a fixed spot on the floor.  
  
"We're trying to act normal," Devian explained, shooting a quick glance at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh... okay," he replied, backing away.  
  
She grabbed him and pulled him back into their circle, "no Draco, you have to be a part of this, too."  
  
"Right," he said, standing still for a moment before starting to fidget.  
  
Finally, he got restless, "this is BORING! Can't we play a different game?"  
  
Serenity glared at him, then looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were staring at them curiously, "they can't know anything's happened between us," she whispered vehemently.  
  
"Oh, well in that case..." he grabbed Serenity and kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
After a moment of shock she broke free and slapped him, then looked around, suddenly very aware that all eyes were on them. She grinned sheepishly, "err... sorry Draco, love, guess I got a bit carried away."  
  
She kissed him softly, while in her mind thinking of all the different painful ways to curse a person. He pulled her down to sit on the couch, and when he was sure nobody was listening, whispered, "you seem... different."  
  
She stared at him, appalled, "you expect me to be the same after what you did?"  
  
He shook his head, " no, it's not about that. It's something else."  
  
She looked mad enough to kill him, but before she could say anything else, he was kissing her again.  
  
Fred and Devian stared at them a moment, then turned back to each other.  
  
"So..." he started.  
  
"Yeah..." she nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry about the other day."  
  
"I'm sorry about... everything else."  
  
"That still doesn't make it any better."  
  
"No," she agreed.  
  
After a moment of silence, "er... what now?"  
  
Devian shrugged, "we could hit each other childishly and run around in circles."  
  
"Erm... but that's not something we would normally do, Dev."  
  
"Right. Well, what did we do before..."  
  
They both thought about it a moment, then blushed.  
  
"We can't do that here, anyway," he said, a hint of the old Fred coming through.  
  
She laughed despite the situation, "no, I suppose we can't. Do you want to come out on the balcony with me? We can pretend we're having-"  
  
"We can't do it out there, either!"  
  
She smirked, "I was going to say light hearted conversation."  
  
"Oh," he blushed again, "sure, I guess."  
  
They strolled outside and closed the glass door, so they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"So, how's Maddie doing?"  
  
He grinned, "she said her first word the other day."  
  
"Really?" she asked eagerly, "what was it?"  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Her smile faltered and he saw a brief flash of pain in her eyes.  
  
"That's... wonderful!" she exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
He hugged her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you."  
  
She pulled away uncomfortably, "it's okay."  
  
They looked sideways as the glass door opened and Ron came out.  
  
"Hi," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Hi," they both mumbled.  
  
"You don't have to pretend out here, I already know, mum told me."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Either of you care to tell me what really happened?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Come off it Dev. There's more to the story then you cheating on him, you wouldn't do that."  
  
"Well I did, just let it go!" she cried angrily, then stormed off.  
  
Fred glared at his brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't get mixed up in things you don't understand, Ron. The situation is more complicated than you think."  
  
"I knew there was more to it! Come on, tell me!"  
  
"No, just leave it alone!" he started to walk inside, but Ron followed him.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He rounded on his brother."look, I don't want you or anybody else in our business."  
  
Everybody stared at him.  
  
"Anyone ready to eat?" Nella asked quickly.  
  
The table they sat at was enchanted to fit all ten people, and was so long that it stretched from one end of the apartment to the other. George sat at one end, and down the right side of the table was Fred, Devian, Serenity, and Draco, and on the other side, Nella, Audra, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the other end. All during the meal there was small talk and even some quite amusing conversations although there was a sense of tension lingering in the air.  
  
Finally, as they were beginning desert, Draco suddenly broke the silence, "so what is this shin-dig about, anyway?"  
  
George and Nella exchanged a glance and he took her hand, smiling.  
  
"Well, we were going to wait until after everyone was finished eating, but I suppose we can tell you all the good news now."  
  
"Finally! We could use some good news," Hermione said, giving the four sitting across from her a suspicious look.  
  
"We're engaged."  
  
"But... I thought you were already engaged?" Fred asked, scratching his head.  
  
They both looked crestfallen, "no... no I just asked her Monday."  
  
"Oh... well congratulations!" Devian exclaimed, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Thanks," Nella beamed, "I know it seemed like we were further along, but we decided to take it slow after seeing all thats happened with..." she stopped, blushing.  
  
"You mean all that's happened with us?" Fred asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
He smiled, "it's okay, we know we've made mistakes. We're glad you two could learn from them."  
  
The conversation was noticably happier after that, and it was an hour later before everyone started to leave. Draco stepped up to Serenity and cleared his throat just as she was about to step out the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"I was wondering if you might want to go for a walk?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "why?"  
  
"To er... talk?"  
  
Her instincts told her to continue out the door alone, but something in the look in his eyes made her reconsider. However bad he'd hurt her, she still couldn't stand to see him looking vulnerable; something she'd never seen from him before.  
  
Five minutes passed and they were strolling casually through the dark streets, sneaking quick glances at each other and trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't do me any good to apologise again?"  
  
She gave him a piercing gaze, for the first time that night actually taking in his appearance. He looked a little thinner than before, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He no longer stood with confidence but with the posture of someone tired and strained. She reflected on this a moment before responding, "you've done all you can do, Draco. Now all that's left is for me to forgive you."  
  
A slight smile came over his face, "will you?"  
  
"Not right now, not all at once. I can start to. I still love you, that hasn't changed."  
  
"Well, if it helps any, I'm sorry for kissing you earlier, it was way out of line."  
  
She shook her head and grinned, "no, don't apologise for that. Don't ever apologise for kissing me."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I do it again?" he smirked.  
  
"I don't know... you'll have to find out."  
  
He slowly brought his mouth to hers and they kissed. He wrapped his arms securely around her and for a moment they just stood there in each other's arms. Serenity looked up at the moon and shuddered. It was full, which meant that Remus was out there somewhere, all alone and in pain. The pang of guilt was so strong that even Draco could feel it, and pulled back to look in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I..." tears were starting to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I have to go."  
  
She started to walk away but he called out to her, "Serenity, wait!"  
  
She turned back for a moment.  
  
"When can I see you again?"  
  
"I don't know Draco. I need some more time to think things through... my life is really complicated right now."  
  
"Oh," his face fell.  
  
"Well," he started again, with much effort, "in that case I think I'll take Harry up on his offer to go on vacation with him and Sirius for a month."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I'll... see you when you get back. Goodbye," she gave him a quick hug and then left.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!  
  
so, what'd ya think? as always every review is cherished with every fiber of my being. 


	12. Everyone Has a Secret

*unlocks ff.net account and watches as dust falls and bats fly out* *looks around nervously* It's been awhile, eh? A lot of stuff has happened since last we updated, but we can assure you, we will make it a VERY dramatic, HOPEFULLY happy ending-ish last couple of chapters. Sincerest apologies for this chapter being so long we wrote the entire ending in one spurt and discovered there was just no really great way to cut it into chapters. Now then, without further ado, I bring to you: the disclaimer. We don't own anything or anyone except the plot/original characters.  
  
Also... there are some ah... things in this chapter that we haven't dealt with before... and we warn that since it has been awhile, our writing style may have changed a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry strode out to where Draco was sitting, staring up at the stars, and handed him a drink. Draco sniffed it, then looked up at him, "I'm not planning on cheating on Serenity anymore, you do know that, right?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "you're so self-centered. I wasn't trying to seduce you, you looked like you needed a drink."  
  
"Oh," Draco said, looking slightly embarrassed, "thanks..." he downed the drink in one breath and made a face, "straight whiskey?"  
  
"You really looked like you needed a drink..."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them. Suddenly Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object that looked to Draco like a cigarette. He stared at Harry for a moment, looking puzzled, "I didn't know you smoked cigarettes."  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't."  
  
"Then... what is that?"  
  
Harry blinked, "are you really that sheltered?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Draco, it's a joint."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "well, didn't know you smoked that either."  
  
"Do you really think that I could deal with everything I go through by myself?"  
  
"I thought that was what the alcohol was for."  
  
"It impairs my judgement too much. I don't like to go to class drunk."  
  
"Oh. How much do you smoke?"  
  
"Not a lot. Just every now and then when I feel particularly stressed out. You want a hit?"  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
They sat there in silence as Harry slowly puffed on his joint. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco sneaking furtive glances every now and then. As it got smaller and smaller Draco just gave up and blatantly stared at it. Harry silently passed it to him without looking up. Draco took gratefully, almost without a second thought.  
  
Five minutes later they meandered into the house, leaning on each other for support as they laughed and laughed.  
  
Sirius looked up as they came in and raised a suspicious eyebrow. They both stopped when they saw him, paused for a moment, then started to giggle furiously.  
  
"What's going on with you two?" he asked warily.  
  
Harry snorted and Draco laughed even harder. Finally, Harry managed to catch his breath long enough to speak "ba-ba- bananas!"  
  
Sirius looked startled, "bananas? What about them?"  
  
They both fell to the ground and started laughing again as Sirius walked over to them. Harry beckoned him to lean down to hear what he had to say.   
  
Sirius leaned down curiously, and Harry promptly screamed 'SNUFFLES!" in his ear.  
  
He jumped back, startled, and began to massage his temples, "what are you two on?"  
  
But they pretended not to hear his question as Harry continued, "your... your name is Snuffles!" he cried in something close to anguish.  
  
"Harry... HARRY!" Draco cried urgently.  
  
The other boy looked at him.  
  
"I can't taste my mouth!"  
  
They howled with laughter once more.  
  
He opened his mouth to reprimand the boys before remembering that he'd probably done far worse when he was young. He simply shook his head and left the room.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Draco woke up in a panic, and began to shake Harry awake rather aggressively.  
  
"Wah happened?" the other boy asked dazedly, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table.  
  
"Harry," Draco cleared his throat, "Potter, did you happen to notice that we're in bed together?" he asked a little nervously.  
  
Harry slowly gazed from Draco, to the bed, and in the calmest possible voice said, "so we are."  
  
  
  
Draco started to shake uncontrollably as he lept out of bed, "oh no! Not another one!"  
  
"Not another one what?" Harry asked, sounding extremely confused.  
  
Instead of answering, a look of comprehension came across Draco's face. He grabbed Harry and gave him a big twirly hug before finally putting his protesting friend down.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"That's me being eternally grateful for your being a guy."  
  
"k..." Harry answered meekly.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Malfoy," Harry started, trying to hide his laughter, "nothing happened last night."  
  
"Yeah, well how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Well for one thing, we're both still wearing our clothes from yesterday, and, I remember exactly what happened. We were laying on my bed playing 'torture the Chudley Canon's action figures' and fell asleep. I told you I wasn't trying to seduce you, but do you ever listen to reason? No. Especially not when your ego gets in the way."  
  
Draco laughed a bit , looking relieved.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Remus, we need to talk."  
  
The smile slowly evaporated from his face "that can't mean anything good."  
  
Serenity took a deep breath and got right down to it, "I'm pregnant."  
  
The look on his face would have been comical had the situation not been so serious, and she suppressed the urge to grin.  
  
She shook her head quickly, "No! No, you're not the father, Draco is. What I meant was, I was pregnant before we got together."  
  
Remus gave her a stern look, "you should have told me about that from the beginning."  
  
"I know, I just didn't expect things to turn out like this."  
  
"You mean you didn't expect me to stick around afterward? I'm not the kind of guy you think I am."  
  
"That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. What I meant was, I didn't think any of this was going to happen. I tried to tell you later, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."  
  
"So why did you decide to tell me now?" he asked, guessing that there was more to the story.  
  
Serenity bit her lip, "well, and there is the whole Draco thing..."  
  
"You're thinking about getting back together with him, aren't you?"  
  
She looked down.  
  
He nodded, "in a way, I expected this. I can't say I'm not upset, but I can't hold you back. I just hope he doesn't hurt you like he did before.  
  
She smiled weakly, "I... thanks, Remus-for everything. You're truly an amazing person, I hope you find someone who will make you happier than I ever could, because you really deserve it. I guess I should be going," she got up to leave, but turned to look at him once more, "will you be alright?"  
  
He paused to think for a moment, "I will be."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Shit!" Serenity cried as she jumped out of bed on September 1st.  
  
She scrambled to put clothes on before diving into the fireplace and floo-ing to the Leaky Cauldron. She checked her watch again as a whole string of curse words flew out of her mouth in combinations never thought possible before. She looked around the room, and after not spotting anyone familiar, apparated to King's Cross Station and made her way through the Barrier onto Platform 9 3/4.   
  
"SHIT!" she exclaimed again, and kicked the wall.  
  
She sighed in defeat and sat down on a bench as she watched the train moving farther and farther away in the distance. Draco had been away all summer, and she'd wanted to surprise him by showing up at the station so see him before he left for school.  
  
"Alarm didn't go off?" Devian asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
Serenity stared at the other girl, taking in the nervous look and the way she kept fidgeting.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she said finally, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"I think he was a bit disappointed that you weren't there," Devian offered.  
  
Serenity glared and she held up her hands in defense, "I was just trying to make you feel better."  
  
"You have a stupid fucking way of going about it," Serenity snapped back.  
  
She felt a little guilty after seeing the hurt look in her eyes, but still felt angry enough to not apologize  
  
"I guess I deserve that."  
  
"You deserve a lot of other things, too."  
  
Devian flinched, "I- I'm sorry. And I know that's not good enough, but it's all I can offer you. I should just leave you alone for awhile more. But if you need... anything," she indicated Serenity's pregnancy, "just call me. I've been through this before, I could help you."  
  
Serenity gave her an appraising look, "thanks, that means a lot."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
That night, Serenity decided to send Draco a letter, so she sat down with her ink and quill and tried to think about what she'd write.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
She looked at it for a moment and crumbled it up, "too cliche,"  
  
She tried again.  
  
Draco, Love,  
  
This too flew into the trash can, "sounds too clingy. I should sound aloof."  
  
Draco,  
  
I'm sorry I was late getting to the train station, I'd hoped to surprise you before you left for school. How was your vacation? Did everything go alright with Harry? I talked to Devian today. Could you ask Hermione if anything is wrong with her, other than the obvious, of course? Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere, the next time there's a Hogsmeade trip? Write back soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Serenity  
  
Mildly satisfied with what she'd written, she quickly rolled it up and attached it to her owl.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco put the letter down and grinned to himself.  
  
"Must have been good," Harry commented, sounding relieved.  
  
Draco hadn't been in the best of moods lately, he needed something to cheer him up.  
  
Draco nodded, but didn't say anything about it. Although he was happy, he was also slightly nervous at the prospect of seeing Serenity, almost as if they were meeting for the first time. 


	13. Coke Not just a drink

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not today either.  
  
Extra special warning: drug use and a unisex bathroom fiasco.  
  
****************  
  
"I said leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
The man harassing Devian gave her a fake pout, "that's not what you said last time."  
  
"I was drunk, stupid! You tried to rape me."  
  
"It's nothing we haven't done before," he replied with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah, well, things have changed, and I want you to leave," Devian stared at him firmly and pointed off into the distance.  
  
He blinked, "Dev, this is a public sidewalk, you can't throw me out."  
  
She growled in frustration and began walking away as he followed. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the wrist, whirled her around and kissed her.   
  
She pushed away roughly and slapped him, "I said no."  
  
'You heard her," said a voice from behind them, "she doesn't want you."  
  
They both turned to find Fred standing there with his arms crossed, looking menacing.  
  
"Look man, you don't know us so mind your own business."  
  
"He knows me," Devian said quietly.  
  
"Oh really, how?"  
  
"We're engaged," she finished uncertainly.  
  
"Well isn't that lovely?" he turned to Fred, "quite a catch you have here. You'll be alright as long as she stays clean."  
  
Devian grabbed for her wand but Fred held her back, "it's time in Azkaban for attacking a muggle, that's not worth it."  
  
She ignored him and screamed at Ben, "that was a cheap shot and you know it! You.. You crackhead!"  
  
He held up his hands in mock defense, "I didn't know we were going to be playing the trailer trash game! Otherwise I would have brought my mullet hat."  
  
Devian was shaking with anger.  
  
"Come on Dev," Fred started, grabbing her by the shoulders, "we're just going to turn this corner and apparate home. Can you do that for me?"  
  
She grudgingly followed him but once they were home she began throwing things around the room and screaming in frustration. Fred scrambled around trying to catch them, but missed a few which shattered to pieces against the walls and floor. Finally she gave up and collapsed to the floor, her body racking with sobs. She cried for the past, for the mother she never knew, for the mistakes she'd made and the pain she'd caused other people, but most of all she cried for Fred and for her daughter's future, that of which was still unknown.  
  
Suddenly she felt warmth as a pair of arms surrounded her and a hand gently stroked her back. She tried to disappear into his embrace and cried harder, as if she'd been holding the pain in all her life.  
  
Finally the tears stopped and the shaking subsided and she put on a brave front.  
  
"You're probably wondering what he was talking about earlier."  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"But I do want to. I want to tell you everything, because I need to get it off my chest, and because you deserve to know."  
  
He sat back and waited patiently.  
  
She took a deep breath and began, "when I was younger I was sort of a loner. I didn't have many friends because my foster parents moved around a lot. I resented them for it, and so when we finally settled down somewhere I made friends with the wrong people on purpose, just to make then angry. I didn't intend for things to get out of hand the way they did, but before I knew it I was sinking in a pool of my own bad mistakes. I hit rock bottom so much I never knew what daylight from the top even looked like. And I ... got into some things. Some bad things that I thought I'd never be able to escape from. Until Ben came along. I ran away from home to live with him, and he convinced me to check myself into rehab. When I came out, I felt like a brand new person, I was the happiest I'd ever been up until that point. I got a part-time job and went back to school. Eventually, we'd both saved up enough money to move here. That's when he split and I met you," she smiled at this.  
  
He frowned, "I have a feeling the story doesn't end there."  
  
She frowned and shook her head, "no, I'm afraid it doesn't. You see he caught up with me the other day and we ended up going out for drinks."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
Devian thought for a moment. The free drink excuse might not go over too well with Fred.  
  
"I guess I was just feeling vulnerable. I had no intention of doing anything with him," she added hastily.  
  
He nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Dev. But you're here now, you can start a new life.  
  
She let out a bitter laugh, "sure been making the most of it, haven't I?"  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"Yeah, well in that case I'm queen of mistakes."  
  
"You'll be fine, all that's in the past."  
  
She sighed, "I hope so."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity waited patiently in the Three Broomsticks. Draco was already ten minutes late meeting her. She looked around uncertainly at the other patrons... mostly Hogwarts students, ones she didn't recognize. Suddenly the door burst open and Draco came running in, out of breath and flushed. Serenity stood to meet him and he balked, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
And all he could think to say was "wow."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
He blushed, "I didn't mean it like that... I mean... Wow, you look beautiful."  
  
She smirked, "that's what I thought you meant."  
  
As they left the Three Broomsticks and began to walk, Draco took her hand. Before they could get out another word, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spotted them and strolled over.  
  
"Hi... Serenity... Draco didn't tell us you were coming," Hermione said slowly.  
  
Ron sputtered, " yeah, he didn't tell us a lot of things, apparently."  
  
Hermione elbowed him in the stomach as Harry stomped on his foot. Ron fell to the ground in pain and they stepped in front of him and pushed him out of sight.  
  
Serenity glared at Draco again, "you didn't tell them?"  
  
"Well, it sort of slipped my mind."  
  
The glare deepened and he moved to apologize, "I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know, and I couldn't exactly ask you, we weren't talking."  
  
By this time Ron had stood up again, "You weren't talking? Why?"  
  
Another elbow to the chest shut him up and Hermione muttered a quick 'tactless' in his direction.  
  
Serenity turned to Draco, "we need to talk," she grabbed him by the arm and led him away from the others.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked casually once they were out of earshot.  
  
She shrugged, "nothing I just wanted to get away from everyone."  
  
"Oh. So, here we are."  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. Just fine."  
  
"How's she coming?"  
  
"So you think it's a girl?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never really wanted a son. Too many complications."  
  
She grinned, "actually, I was hoping for a boy."  
  
They laughed. Suddenly she grabbed her stomach, "the baby's kicking! Draco, here," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
  
"Aw," he replied softly, then looked up, "Yep, definitely a girl. Can tell by the way she kicks."  
  
She gave him a mock glare and he kissed her before she could reply, his hand still on her stomach.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Why can't you go Fred, you know I don't like handling businessy stuff, " George said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
"I told you, I have a lot of things to take care of today. But George, you need to do this. If we don't get the permit for our shop today, we'll have to wait another year... do you really want to do that?"  
  
George shook his head in resignation, "Fine. I'll go get it over with now I guess."  
  
"Right. Say hi to Dev for me while you're there will you?"  
  
George looked puzzled, "Dev?"  
  
"Yeah, she works as a secretary in the Zoning and Permits section of the Ministry."  
  
"That's where I'm going?"  
  
"Maybe I should rethink making you go... "  
  
"No! You just go take care of whatever it is your doing today. I can handle it."  
  
"George, you can't even handle combing your hair right, " Fred sighed, fiddling with his brother's hair, his nose scrunched up in concentration, "and what are you wearing?" he asked incredulously.  
  
George looked down, "what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"Nothing," Fred shook his head, "just go."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
As George meandered into the Ministry of Magic, he was struck by a sudden need to relieve himself.   
  
"Better stop at the bathroom, gotta have a clear mind when I do this. Don't wanna let Fred down," he muttered to himself.  
  
He strode up to a room marked bathroom, and stared at the sign next to it in puzzlement. It was a picture of a man and a woman side by side, with a line going down the middle. He scratched his head and looked around, then turned back to the sign and said uncertainly, "I want that one, " and he poked the picture of the man.  
  
Nothing happened. He looked around again, now a little worried and in a very big need to pee. Suddenly a man walked out of the bathroom. He let out a yelp of joy and suppressed an urge to hug the man tightly. Instead he nodded curtly and strolled confidently into the bathroom. However, he fell back against the closed door as he spotted a woman in the far corner washing her hands. She gave him a strange look as he hurried into a stall and shut the door tightly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
George had just started to wash his hands when he heard a faint sniffing sound coming from one of the back stalls. He shook his head in disgust and began drying his hands, "what some people do to their bodies."  
  
  
  
The door to the stall slammed open and somebody stepped out, still sniffing and wiping at their nose. George looked up to see the person through the mirror and stopped mid-dry, his mouth hanging open in astonishment.  
  
  
  
Devian gave a startled cry and lept back inside the stall. She slowly peeked her head around to see if he was still there when she saw he was, strode casually out as if nothing had happened, "George! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Devian, what were you doing in there?" George asked sternly.  
  
  
  
"Going to the bathroom, silly!"  
  
  
  
George looked quite put off at being referred to as 'silly', and tried a different approach, "what were you sniffing?"  
  
  
  
"Me? Sniffing? I wasn't sniffing, I have a cold," just then her nose twitched and she sniffed again.  
  
  
  
He looked at her in disappointment, "you'd tell me if you were doing drugs, right?"  
  
  
  
"Oh course!" she said, waving her hand as if it was the strangest thing in the world to say.  
  
  
  
"Hey Dev?"  
  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
  
"You missed a spot, right above your lip."  
  
  
  
She swatted helplessly at it before he lead her over to the mirror. She hastily wiped it off and gave him a guilty look.  
  
  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
  
  
"About three weeks ago. Oh and two years before that as well."  
  
  
  
"You mean you used to.. Be..."  
  
  
  
"Addicted? Yes. I was in rehab for awhile. I only just started doing it these past couple of weeks because... well there have been a couple of triggers... being really depressed and running into my ex from my old life, to name a few."  
  
  
  
"Fred should know about this."  
  
  
  
She turned panicky, "oh, he already knows, sort of..."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by sort of?"  
  
  
  
"As in, he knows about the past, but he doesn't know about what's going on right now."  
  
  
  
"So your fiancé... so to speak... is completely oblivious to your recurring drug problem?"  
  
  
  
"Well errr, yes."  
  
  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
  
  
"Nobody! Nobody else knows, and they can't George, I don't want them to think of me that way!" She grabbed his arm and shook it for emphasis, pleading with him, "please, don't tell anybody, especially Fred! I've really been trying to stop, it's just... hard."  
  
  
  
He glared half-heartedly and gave a weary sigh.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she stood up straight and smiled slyly at him, "I'll do anything you want. Anything."  
  
  
  
He backed away, looking startled, "I have one of those at home, thanks."  
  
  
  
She pouted.  
  
  
  
"Devian, look what this is doing to you! You would never have said that... I know you don't mean it! Look, I won't tell anybody as long as you promise me you'll quit. I'll help you."  
  
  
  
She nodded and held back tears, tired of crying all the time. Her eyes were so bloodshot that she wouldn't be surprised if people already suspected things.  
  
As they were walking out, George turned to her with a solemn look on his face, "Devian, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," she replied apprehensively.  
  
"What's up with the bathroom?" he said a little vehemently.  
  
She let out a relieved giggle, "It's a unisex bathroom, George."  
  
"Oh." 


	14. It's okay, I look like Fred

DISCLAIMER: honestly, If you think I'm going to try to own them by now, then you're being pretty darn silly. Really.  
  
Author Notes: its been awhile. Story will probably sound a little different if you've been following it due to huge time gap. Note that it's almost over and then we'll be working on the third and final fic in this series.

once again warning for drugs

* * *

"Wood."  
  
"George?"  
  
"I'm gonna need," he paused to count on his fingers, "about two weeks off."  
  
Wood looked at him. "...no."  
  
"Why do you need two weeks off? Where are you going?" Fred interrupted.  
  
George paused for a really long time, glancing back and forth between the two before answering, "So anyway, I'd better get going with that."  
  
He walked away very quickly, leaving them both in confusion.

* * *

Nella was being stared at. She tried to continue reading her book, but George sighed loudly in an attempt to catch her attention. Finally she put the book down and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want George?"  
  
He thought for a moment, "about two weeks off?"  
  
She sighed, "why?"  
  
"Fred's sending me to Egypt to do... something."  
  
"What did Wood say?"  
  
He scratched his head, "well, he said no, but that could very much translate to yes."  
  
"George," she said in a warning tone.  
  
"It'll be fine," he replied, clapping her on the back, "I'll be back for dinner."

* * *

"George?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Green," George greeted as he strolled into the apartment.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You have a spare bedroom?"  
  
"What do you need a spare bedroom for?"  
  
George was counting on his fingers again, "I'd say about two weeks."  
  
"No, I mean why..."  
  
"Great! Well, I'll just go unpack, when's dinner? Okay, I'll see you later," he opened the door, through a suitcase in, and went over to Devian's room.  
  
Mr. Green went to go make dinner.

* * *

George strode up to where Devian lay on the bed and whipped out his wand, pointing it at her.  
  
"Okay Devian, empty your pockets."  
  
She closed the book she was reading and looked up at him incredulously, "what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you," he replied innocently.  
  
"And how long will you be... helping me?" she asked carefully.  
  
"About two weeks. I moved into the bedroom next to yours. Now empty your pockets, please."  
  
After about an hour he had scoured her bedroom and gotten rid of any hidden stashes she had lying around. When he was satisfied there were no more drugs left, he turned back to her.  
  
"Okay, let me see your nose."  
  
"Why?" she looked startled.  
  
"I have to do a charm so you can't snort anything."  
  
"I don't want you pointing your wand at my nose."  
  
"Oh come on, I've done it before."  
  
"... when?"  
  
He paused, "that information is classified."  
  
She shook her head, "I don't trust you George, you're acting a little strange."  
  
"I'm George, Devian. I've always been a little strange."  
  
"That makes sense," she nodded, "alright, get it over with."

* * *

Fred sighed. The spot on the paper where both he and George had to sign was still blank. His twin had been missing for three days. Fred decided now was exactly the right time to start looking for him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nella? Can I ask you a question?" Fred started, toying with the phone cord in an almost bored manner.  
  
"Sure Fred, what's up?"  
  
"Do you know where George is? I thought maybe being as you two were engaged, you'd be the first person to ask..."  
  
There was a very long pause in which Fred thought he could make out muffled cursing. Nella's voice reappeared several seconds later, faking calmness and talking extremely slow.  
  
"He told me you sent him to Egypt."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"To do, and I quote, something."  
  
"Well have you heard from him since he left?"  
  
"Yes, he comes home for dinner every night, around 6, stays for about 2 hours, making phone calls to somewhere unknown every 15 minutes, then leaves again."  
  
"And... you haven't found this at all suspicious?" Fred was mildly baffled.  
  
"It's George. I figured he'd just gotten... a new hobby or something."  
  
"Okay... erm... I'm going to make some more phone calls and try to figure out where the hell he is. I'll call you back later. Bye."  
  
After hanging up with Nella, he paused, trying to decide who to call next. After painful deliberation he had compiled a list and quickly dialed the first number on it.  
  
"Hey, Lee."  
  
"George?"  
  
"No, Fred. But do you know where George is? He seems to have gone missing."  
  
"Gone missing?" Lee snorted, "People like George don't just... go missing."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I figured you people wouldn't be stupid enough to let him wander off on his own, is all. Especially with that drug addiction."  
  
Fred choked on the butterbeer he had been sipping. Violently choked. It was coming out of his nose.  
  
"Man I wish I could have seen your face."  
  
Fred could almost see the toothy grin on the other end of the line. He became angry. Not just angry, severely pissed off.  
  
"Quit fucking around, git, I need to know where my brother is."  
  
"Last time I saw him was about 4 days ago. He came around asking about that anti-sniffing charm and whether I new the number of someone who could cheaply and efficiently take out a major drug dealer."  
  
"What the hell did you say to that?" Fred asked in wonder.  
  
"Mind you, I was slightly put off, but I managed to point out that Hagrid is a rather big bloke, and with the right amount of alcohol could take anybody out by accident. I meant it jokingly."  
  
"His response?"  
  
"He asked to borrow my owl, looking thoughtful. If I were to guess, I'd say he was trying to hire Hagrid as an assassin. After that he just left."  
  
"Son of a..."  
  
"Yeah I know," Lee agreed, "the bastard forgot to give my best quill back. Wanna play detective and find him?"  
  
"Sure. I think it's safe to assume we'll be making a stop at Hagrid's, first. Meet you at Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Right. Give me half an hour."  
  
Not five seconds after he hung up with Lee, the phone rang again. Exasperated, Fred jerked the phone once again to his ear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Devian."  
  
"Hey," he said, a little softer, "what's up?"  
  
"Erm... well, I wanted to know if maybe... well, if you're not busy, you'd want to come for tea tomorrow?"  
  
He gulped, "alright, yeah, that sounds good. Say Dev," he added, as an afterthought, "you haven't seen George around lately, have you?"  
  
"George? Pfft.... no, of course not, why would I see him? There'd be no reason to, and that's why I haven't." she responded quickly.  
  
"Right. Didn't think so. I have to go look for him, but I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?"

* * *

"Who was that?" George asked, strolling into the room.  
  
"Your web of lies is falling all apart!" Devian cried dramatically.  
  
Looking concerned, George opened the door to the closet and peered in, then looked back at Devian, "nope, it's all still there," he confirmed.  
  
She blinked. "Fred is looking for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah 'oh' , what the hell did you tell him you were doing all this time?"  
  
"Well, I never really 'told' him anything."  
  
Devian buried her head in her hands, "everyone's going to find out, aren't they?"  
  
"Well, they probably already knew, and shoved it into the back of their minds so as not to deal with it."  
  
"I hate you, George."  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed, "It's okay Devian, I know it's just the withdrawal talking."  
  
She groaned.

* * *

"Hey Hagrid, have you seen my brother George?"  
  
"You're the third Weasley this week's come in here lookin for somebody. What's going on with you lot?"  
  
"Probably more than you or I want to know."  
  
"Anyway, yeah I've seen him. He came in a couple days ago, offering to buy me drinks at some shady place in London. I told him maybe it wasn't such a good idea, bein as that part of the city is well known for drug deals and the such."  
  
Fred groaned, "did he say anything to you about going... somewhere for two weeks?"  
  
"Now that yeh mention it, he said somethin about needin to speak to Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Neville? What the..." Fred and Lee exchanged glances, extremely confused.

* * *

"Hey, Devian's dad, you got any blueberry muffins?"  
  
Mr. Green shook his head, "I only buy poppy seed."  
  
"Well, next time could you get some blueberry? They're my favorite."  
  
"Why are you here, George? I mean, you're spending an awful lot of time with Devian..."  
  
"Oh it's okay, I look like Fred." George assured him.  
  
"But... you're not Fred."  
  
"But I look like him. That's all that matters, really. You going to the store anytime soon? Cause I was really looking forward to that muffin," he held up the poppy seed and mimed disappointment.   
  
Mr. Green walked away, feeling more than a little disturbed.

* * *

"Hey Neville, how's life?"  
  
"Fred... Lee... what're you two doing here?"  
  
"Can't we just be visiting an old friend?"  
  
"I'm not sure you're even aloud to be on school grounds... Dumbledore knows about this, right?"  
  
"Of course, of course, first thing we did when we arrived, said hello to Dumbledore. Listen, has George by any chance been by to see you lately?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, he bought a great deal of weed off me and-" Neville gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Fred and Lee's jaws dropped even further, "you mean.. Mari..."  
  
"Marijuana, yes, he said he needed it for a friend," Neville stiffened up, going into business mode.  
  
"Maybe that explains why he is the way he is," Lee pointed out to Fred, who actually took time to consider before Neville spoke again.  
  
"Actually, he's never bought any before, from me at least. I really think he was just giving it to someone else."  
  
"And you have no idea who this other person might be?"  
  
Neville shook his head, "sorry, I make it a point not to get into customer's business."  
  
"Right," Fred replied, raising an eyebrow, "thanks, Neville, guess we'll be seeing you... around..."  
  
They walked away, sneaking furtive glances back.  
  
"Maybe that's why he's so good at herbology," Fred whispered.  
  
Lee nodded, "I always suspected, I mean, sometimes you could smell it coming from their dormitory..."

* * *

The next day Nella was cleaning off the table after lunch when George once again left. Instead of sitting around and wondering, however, she decided to take action. She followed him, discreetly, right to her very father's house.  
  
Angry and confused, she waited five minutes to calm herself down before bursting in the front door..  
  
"Nella dear, how lovely to see you!" her father cried immediately.   
  
She tried to look around for her fiancé but her father had pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You must have a cup of tea. Here you are, dear, now have a seat. How's the weather outside? I heard talk of thunderstorms and hail and a tornado earlier."  
  
"Dad, why is George here?" Nella asked instead, head still spinning from his unusually excited greeting.  
  
He grimaced, "I'm not sure. I pointed out he was spending a lot of time with Devian and he said he looked like Fred, whatever that means," he waved his hand dismissively.  
  
Nella frowned, "It better not mean what it sounds like it means," she sipped on her tea.  
  
Rustling in the kitchen caught her attention and she stormed in, cornering George like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" She practically screamed.  
  
She slammed down the cup of tea and he picked it up, gulping the whole thing down before responding, "I'm Fred, actually."  
  
"No, you're not, George."  
  
"But I look like him, " he pointed out.  
  
"Shut up! Tell me what you're doing here!"  
  
"But you told me to shut u-"  
  
"Don't make me hit you," she said menacingly.  
  
"I'm helping Devian, she has problems," he whimpered, not used to this much violence coming from Nella.  
  
"Devian always has problems. "  
  
"These ones are bigger."  
  
"Dammit! Am I the only sane one in this family?" She cried, picking up a muffin and throwing it across the room.  
  
At that moment Fred and Lee bounded in, out of breath and wearing detective hats.  
  
"Nella! We figured it out! We know where George is, look he's right there!" Fred pointed frantically over her shoulder.  
  
"I know he's right there, stupid, I'm not blind!"   
  
Fred and Lee deposited empty tea cups into the sink, giggling maniacally. George started to laugh with them, for what reason, no one was sure.  
  
"I can't be going crazy, right?" Nella was starting to panic. She grabbed a marker off the counter and used the mirror to write the word SANE across her forehead, more for her own comfort than anything.  
  
Devian lumbered in, looking half crazed and holding an empty plastic bag in her hand.  
  
"George!" she cried, falling to her knees in front of him and holding on to his legs for dear life, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'M SO WEAK!" she wailed.  
  
George, still snorting with laughter, slid to the floor and pried her eyelids open so she'd look at him, "What did you do?"  
  
"I ... I..." she sniffled, "I dumped the rest of my stash into the tea cause I couldn't snort it!"  
  
Nella stared in horror at the mass of empty teacups in the sink. There had to be at least six.

* * *

End of chapter.  
  
Gracias for reading,   
  
Bob and Fred. 


	15. An Intervention

"So let me get this straight," Nella started after Lee had gone home and everyone else calmed down a bit, "you've been addicted to... cocaine, for the past two months?"

"Actually, since I was 16 Then I quit when i was 17, and the past two months have just been a horrible relapse."

"And you didn't say anything about this because?"

Devian shrugged, "I didn't want to bother anybody. And in that state of mind it didn't really seem like a problem."

"So then how does George know?" Fred asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, I was doing it in the bathrooms at work, and he sort of walked in on me-"

"Why were you in the girl's restroom?"

Startled, he pointed to Devian, "she said it was okay!"

"It was a unisex bathroom." She replied, rolling her eyes, "anyway, I asked him not to tell anyone because I've caused too much drama already. I'm sorry you had to find out."

Fred placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to deal with it by yourself for so long. And, if you'll let me, I can help you, like George was."

She smiled, "I couldn't put you through all that trouble. And I can't do it to George anymore, either," at this she stood up, "I have to do it by myself, it's what's best for everyone."

She was gone before any of them could protest. They sat in silence for a minute before George spoke.

"Great, now we're going to have to go look for her."

* * *

"Okay, we can cover more ground if we split up, so who's going where?" Fred asked.

"I'll go see if Draco's hiding her," Nella offered quietly, "what about you?"

"Don't worry about it, I know where I have to look. George?"

"That crack alley down the street?"

Fred glared at him, "go check our house, and wherever else you can think of. Alright, let's say we meet back here in two hours?"

They all agreed and left.

* * *

"Devian?" Draco asked, surprised to see her.

She frowned.

"Not Devian?" He ventured.

Nella smiled.

"Um... so, what's up?"

She sighed, "I know we don't know each other very well, but I'm having a problem and I was hoping you could help me with it?"

Now he looked intrigued, "and your problem is?"

"Devian, well," she clasped her hands, searching for the right words, "she ran away. And if you're hiding her it's for more serious reasons than she's told you, so- give her back, please."

Draco looked alarmed, "she ran away? Why?"

Nella was searching for the right words again, "Maybe because she's a BIG, FAT, DRAMA QUEEN ON CRACK WHO WANTS TO ESCAPE HELP FOR A BACK ALLEY SOMEWHERE SO SHE CAN LAY TWITCHING IN A POOL OF HER OWN SALIVA!"

"I'm not hiding her!" Draco cried, flinching.

"Good, because she needs help that you can't give her. I'll just be going then."

* * *

"YO SERENITY! OPEN UP! I NEED TO TAAAAAAAAAAAALK TO YOU!" Devian pounded heavily on the door.

Serenity peered cautiously out of the peephole. Devian was pressed closely against the wooden door, hands clutched to the doorjamb. Rolling her eyes, Serenity whipped open the door, sending Devian toppling face first into the room. The thump of her impact with the floor resounded throughout the empty house.

Staring, blinking blankly, Serenity closed the door with a click.

"Ow." Still on the floor, resting her chin on the carpet, Devian stared up at her friend, taking in her most pregnant state. "Wow. You're hardcore pregnant."

"Fuck you," Serenity responded, delivering a swift kick to the red-head's side and waddling into the sitting room.

"I bet you are wondering, why I am here."

"No. Not really."

"I'm seeking REFUGE from those who would intervene in the ways of my life. Andmydrugproblem," Devian announced regally.

"...what?"

Devian removed herself from the floor and joined Serenity on the couch in the adjacent room. Placing her hand gently on the other witch's shoulder she began to explain. "Well, you see, when one's body falls in love with certain chemicals, something very special happens: a drug _addiction _is born. And it seems I've fallen for a little number I like to call...cocaine." At this she whipped a tiny mirror and a bag of white powder out of her pocket, "wanna try some?"

Serenity continued her tactic of staring blankly at the drug addict seated on the couch beside her. "Oi, I'm hardcore pregnant. Remember?" She paused. "Asshole."

Devian pouted, "But I had a plan! Alright, this is going to sound bad, but when I was pregnant I looked up this charm. Just in _case_. I mean, I never did, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't... it wouldn't affect the baby, OH PLEASE JUST THIS ONCE!"

Serenity sighed, "I'll think about it. But don't rush me. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Like what?" Devian asked suspiciously.

"Like who are you hiding from?"

Devian grimaced slightly, "well, you see, George was helping me quit and then Nella and Fred and Lee found out, and so did my Dad, or atleast he got fucked up when I put it in the tea, but I'm not certain he actually knows what happened and oh, god damnit, Fred wants to help me, I'm just digging my hole of self loathing deeper and DEEPER!"

Serenity wasn't sure how to respond. Devian's fast, confusing answer had left her head spinning and she was still trying to get over the shock of the drug problem in the first place. "Why is it a bad thing that Fred wants to help you?"

"Because I've already caused him enough trouble, and you for that matter, and everyone should fucking be hating me by now, because I hate me. What have I done with my life but do drugs and hurt my friends? I've cheated, ruined the life of my best friend, brought a fucking child into this mess, and to top it all off, I can't seem to focus my eyes on anything at the moment." She finished calmly, though Serenity could see that tears were threatning to pour out.

She akwardly patted Devian on the back, "It's not that bad... well okay, it is pretty bad, but you _haven't_ ruined my life, Draco and I are starting to be okay again. And Maddie is lucky to have a mother like you, because you don't let anything get in the way of caring for her. But I must say, that if I have to see you cry one more time I might just beat you something fierce."

Devian grinned, "Aye, captain, now how about those drugs?"

Serenity quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't start on me about quitting, this will be the last time i do it. I just wanted us to do it together, so it would be special. One good high, to last us both for the rest of our lives- I thought if I could give you that maybe we'd start to be okay again, too."

"You're sure you know how to do the charm right?" Serenity asked, softening a bit at her words.

* * *

Fred was nervous, and it wasn't because of the prospect of an oncoming fight. Over the years he'd come accustomed to throwing a punch or two, standing up for his younger brother and sister and yes, even George, who managed to stumble into trouble atleast once a week. But this was different, he wasn't sure what to expect. Even if Devian was there, he'd have a hard time convincing her to leave with him. He supposed if all else failed, he could meet up with the others and come back with reinforcements. He reached the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Five minutes, two loud thumps, and several grumbled curses later Ben answered, glaring, though he stepped back in surprise at the sight of Fred, "How do you know where I live?"

"I put a tracking charm on you, to make sure you stayed away from Devian. Is she here?"

"No," he grunted, " Why would she be with me?"

"Don't lie for her, " Fred said through gritted teeth, "You probably don't care, but you're doing her more harm than good, and that will make me have to hurt you."

"I'm telling you, she's not here, and if you don't leave, I'll have you removed ."

"If you don't hand her over, " Fred balled his hands into fists, "I will take my wand and stab you in the eye with it. Repeatedly."

Ben held his hands up in defense, "Look, I don't want any trouble. Honestly, she's not here. You can check if you want-"

Fred barged into the room, glaring around suspicously. After a thorough search of the apartment Fred was disappointed to find she wasn't there. So, he gave Ben a kick in the shin for good measure, and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, George was busy apparating all over tarnation. He popped in at the burrow quickly, his parents delighted to see him.

"George! how nice of you to visit!" Molly exclaimed.

"Devian here?" He grunted, surveying the room.

"No... why-"

With another pop he was gone. He arrived at Fred's and scampered around the place unsuccessfully, not slowing down to apparate and arriving at the place he shared with Nella, still running. He checked under the bed, in the closet, behind the refrigerator and in the bathtub, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally he stopped and sat down, trying to catch his breath.

"If I were Devian on drugs, where would I hide?"

Suddenly, as if a lightbulb had clicked on over his head, he jumped up, pointing, "TO THE TOYSTORE!"

When George arrived at the toystore, he began wandering aimlessly, sometimes getting distraced by the colors, and things with buttons that made noises. He meandered down aisle 5, calling her name, he dug through the giant display of stuffed animals. He even checked behind every cash register, and was therefore escorted from the store by two very big gentleman in uniforms with shiny badges. And she wasn't on the pony ride outside, either. After that he decided it would be best to give up and go back.

* * *

The three of them sat around the table miserably, having accomplished nothing and out of ideas.

"You're sure we've covered everywhere?" Fred asked, to no one in particular.

They shrugged. Several minutes of silence passed, as they were all lost in thought.

"This whole situation is effing ridiculous."

"Shit! It's like we're playing hide and seek, and Devian is winning!" George cried, devastated.

"George," Fred began, carefully, "why... is the underneath of the table smoking?"

He glared, "Oh, so the underneath of the table has to do everything the top of the table does? Look, if the underneath of the table wants to smoke weed, it should have nothing to do with it's twin." At that he pulled a joint up into view and puffed on it, giving his brother a suspicious look.

Fred sighed, "well, is the underneath of the table planning on passing that joint anytime soon?"

Nella glared at them both, "an intervention party isn't exactly the appropriate time to get high."

"You're right!" George cried, placing an arm around her and accidentally blowing smoke into her face, "this is Devian's weed, I got it to help ease her off the cocaine. We should go take this to her."

"We still don't know where she is, genius," Fred interjected, snatching the joint and puffing on it a bit.

"Am I the only one bothered by the fact that we're sitting here casually breaking the law?" Nella asked, trying to wave away the growing cloud of smoke.

Fred tried to hand it to her, "come on, it'll help you relax. Maybe we'll be able to think better."

She gave him another dose of death-glare.

"Well it can't possibly make the situation worse, so why not?"

She gingerly took the joint from him, and sucked on it, sullenly. She wrinkled her nose upon exhaling, amid applause from Fred and George. Another ten minutes of passing the joint and they were all in a relatively better mood, albiet they had entirely forgotton why they were there in the first place.

Just then an owl came soaring through the open window to crash-land on the table, scattering various snacks that they had rooted out in a fit of hunger. George picked a letter out of the debris and opened it, brushing off cheese curl dust.

"It's from Malfoy," Fred scowled and Nella looked hopeful, "He suggests we try Serenity. Good idea, actually, I wonder why we didn't think of it."

"Probably because we weren't thinking," Fred giggled, "but find Devian we must. Ahoy mates, grab the pot and let's go!"

He promptly ran out the door, followed by George who was hurriedly stuffing the bag of marijuana into his pants. Nella rolled her eyes and strolled over to the fireplace, grabbing the floo powder as she went.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Serenity assented.

"One, two, three," Devian counted, followed closely by the sound of snorting.

Serenity twitched, "s'it supposed to burn?" she managed to choke out.

"A bit, yes."

"It's not working."

"Give it a minute."

"It's working."

"Told you."

Serenity broke into a wide grin, "thanks, Devian. Fabulous way to come barging back into my life."

"You couldn't have kept me out forever, you know."

The feelings rushing through Devian at that moment were relief, anticipation, euphoria, and, at the very bottom of it: hope that the drugs weren't giving her a false sense of security. What she wanted more than anything at the moment was for everything to go back to normal, everyone happy again. She concentrated on that hope, blocking out the world beyond her mind. Which is why it was such a shock when her sister came tumbling out of the fireplace, tripped over a footrest and flew three feet through the air to land on top of them on the couch. Devian screamed, unsure at first what was happening, and in a panic grabbed a pillow and started beating Nella with it until she rolled off of them onto the floor. She bit Devian on the ankle in retaliation.

Serenity was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. She tried to help Nella up, who seemed strangely unsteady. She wobbled a bit before sitting on a nearby coffee table.

"Do you have any idea what we went through to find you?"

"A lot of weed?" Devian offered, sniffing her sister pointedly.

"Yes, Fred and George are bringing that to help you. They chose to walk here, for what reason, I'm unsure."

"Good, they should arrive at the same time we start to crash."Nella gave her sister a stern look, quite a complicated task with glazed eyes and the hint of a smirk. "Tell me you didn't peer pressure your pregnant friend into doing drugs."

"It's okay, I did a charm so the baby wouldn't be hurt. And this is the last time, I swear."

"Right," Nella rolled her eyes, "you'll be lucky if we don't lock you in a closet for a couple of days."

"Hey now," Fred interrupted as he and George entered the apartment, "nobody's locking anybody's closet anywhere... I mean... no closet will be locked up.

"Serenity, " Devian whispered, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, "has the word 'closet' lost all meaning for you?"

Serenity nodded, eyes wide.

"Now Devian, listen, " Fred sat next to her on the couch, suddenly serious, "we've been looking everywhere for you. Nella had to talk to Malfoy! George got thrown out of a toystore! I beat up Ben and trashed his apartment! Obviously we've proven that we care enought to help you, so let us."

"You beat up Ben and trashed his apartment?" Devian asked in wonder.

"Well, actually, _searched_ it, then kicked him in the shin and ran away. But, same difference."

Serenity pinched her on the arm, "you're going to let us help, right?"

"Because if you even _think_ about running away again, I'll hunt you down and kill you." Nella added calmly.

Devian stared at her, "anger managment?"

"Got it right here!" George answered, thrusting a joint into Nella's slack hand.

"Don't think you're getting out of this," she warned, giving her a suspicious look as she lit it.

Serenity, who had been gazing out the window, suddenly smiled and cried, "anybody know how to make it rain skittles?"

George pointed his wand to the cieling "arcus limpidus" 

Without hesitation, it began raining skittles in Serenity's tiny apartment. She cried with delight. Devian began twirling in circles, arms spread wide and mouth open, catching the tiny pieces of candy. Fred turned to his brother, "where'd you learn that one?"

He grinned, "Neville. He gets the munchies a lot."

Even Nella was smirking at the absurdity of the situation. They were now waist-deep in skittles, without the slightest hint of it stopping. Devian, who was crying tears of joy, waded over to George, clutching his arm in earnest, "thank you George, I'm... I'm _fat kid_-happy right now."

George smiled, understanding that it was more than the colorful display of sweets that had coaxed a sincere smile out of her. Now if only he could remember how to end the spell.


	16. In Which Ron Shows Fondness for Toasters

By the end of the week Devian had fully moved back in with Fred and Maddie. Things went smoothly, or, as smoothly as they could go with an epic withdrawl threatning to strike. Fred convinced Devian to take an indefinite leave of abscence from her job, explaining that they could afford it. So, mainly she stayed at home and played with Maddie, who was now starting to grow at a remarkable rate. Her hair had grown into a bob of strawberry ringlets that framed her chubby face and her pale grey eyes now sparkled with happiness at the return of her mother.

Two weeks had gone by and although Devian had made it through the most grueling part and was now starting to come out of it, Fred still felt the need to make sure there was someone with her when he needed to leave the apartment. Checking down his list, he realized that all the regulars were busy today. Sighing in frustration he made to the phone but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He opened it to reveal Audra, sniffling and wiping at her eyes where her makeup was running. He groaned inwardly at the thought of more drama and put on a concerned look.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Ron?"

She glared, "no, the little bastard is perfectly fine."

This time he groaned outload. He opened the door wider to let her in and called to Devian.

"We've got some rather distraught company out here that I think you should fix."

"And that was a rather impolite statement that I think you should correct, dear," Devian replied, ambling out of the bedroom.

"Er, sorry," Fred said, turning to Audra, "I'm not good with crying women."

"S'okay," Audra sobbed. Devian rushed forward to help her to the couch.

Fred backed away a little, looking nervous, "I'll just go... make some tea."

Audra stopped crying enough to stare at Devian. She had lost a bit of weight. She looked tired, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"You have the flu or something?" She mumbled, temporarily distracted.

"Er, yeah. Sickest I've ever been. Don't worry, it's not contagious," she added quietly.

Audra stared at her for a moment before beginning, "I broke up with Ron."

Devian gasped, "Why?"

"He cheated on me. I saw him in Hogsmeade chatting with some Hufflepuff tart and when I asked him about it, he told me she was just a friend. But I snuck into Hogwarts today to see him and they were there and they were... were... kissing!" She wailed, flinging herself at Devian.

Startled, Devian patted her awkwardly on the back, "maybe it was just a misunderstanding?"

"You're right," she started sarcastically, "maybe 'i'll see you later' in girl language translates to 'please stick your tongue down my throat' in boy language."

Devian gulped.

"Actually, it does," Fred offered, entering the room with two cups of tea.

Devian raised an eyebrow at him," so, what you're saying is, you've stuck your tongue down the throat of the majority of girls we know?"

"Hey, I was just trying to help," he replied defensively, handing the women their tea and sitting across from them.

"I just can't believe it's over," Audra sniffled into her mug.

"But," Devian started carefully, "weren't you two starting to have problems anyway?"

Fred looked mildly surprised, "what problems?"

"He talks to things!" Audra blurted out, angrily.

He took a few moments to let this sink in, noticing that Devian was trying to hide a smirk. Then, "things?"

"The toaster is his favorite," Devian mentioned, clearly straining now to hold back a giggle.

He was now glancing back and forth between the two of them suspiciously. Clearly this was a joke.

Devian interpreted his glare correctly, "we're not kidding, Fred, the boy talks to inanimate objects."

"How... how long has this been going on?"

Audra sighed, "About four months ago I walked in on him chatting up a chair. He was _squatting_ to meet it's, er, eye level, so to speak. I asked him what he was doing and he blinked at me, in a very confused manner, and claimed he didn't know what I was talking about. But, you know, it could have been going on for a while before that. There are times I can remember hearing him talk from another room and walking in to find no one there. He always looked uncomfortable at those moments."

Fred scratched his head, "so he does this often, does he?"

"She invited me to tea over the summer so I could witness it firsthand," Devian replied. "By this point it had gotten so bad that he'd slowly started to do it in front of other people. She got up to use the bathroom, and he started mumbling to the tea kettle."

"That must have been awkward. What did you do?" Fred chuckled, despite best efforts to keep a straight face.

"I started to talk to it as well, just to see how he'd react."

"Somehow, it doesn't surprise me. And?"

"He looked at me like I was nuts. It sort of shocked him out of it. Later I walked by the bathroom door on my way out and heard him singing to what I suspect was the toilet," she snorted with the effort to contain herself, "oh, Audra, don't look at me like that. Come on, it's _funny!_ Tragic and wierd, but absolutely hilarious!"

"It wasn't funny, it ended OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"I thought Ron kissing that girl was what ended it?"

Audra looked to the floor, guilt breefly flashing across her face.

"He _didn't_ kiss her?"

"He may as well have, for all the time he's been spending with her!"

Devian shook her head, "come off it, you were looking for a reason to break up with him."

Audra glared at her, "he pushed me out of his life!"

"Maybe," Fred interjected, "you two just grew apart.?"

"Or that," she responded quietly.

Devian put a comforting arm around her, "don't worry, you'll find someone else. I can even set you up if you want."

Audra grinned through the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "you always know how to pick the winners. But, er, no Weasley's this time, eh?"

Fred looked affronted, "what's wrong with us?"

"Nothing, I love you lot, just, well, you're all completely insane."

He chuckled and stood up, "fair enough. Well, I must be off. Say Audra, would you mind staying here and watching over Devian for a couple of hours?"

Audra stared back and forth between them. Fred was trying to act nonchalant as Devian glared at him.

"I don't need a _babysitter_."

"Now Dev, I know the worst is over, but humor me for awhile, just to be safe. You don't want to throw it all away, do you?"

"Why can't you trust me? I'm not weak anymore!"

"I get the feeling you have more than the flu," Audra interrupted.

They both turned to her. Neither of them looked like they knew what to say. Suddenly a thought occured to her and she paled, "you- you're not _dying_, are you?"

"She's not dying, she's a recovering drug addict."

Devian slapped Fred, and almost instantly looked like she regretted it. She gingerly caressed the red mark on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I would have preferred for you not to tell her."

He glared, "would you rather have her think you're going to kick it?"

She sighed and turned to Audra, who was staring at them both with her mouth hanging open. "You don't have to stay if this makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine, I'll help you."

"Good, then I'll just be going," Fred stated, looking relieved, and a little aggravated. Devian pouted after him as he turned and apparated.

"Well," Devian started, after an awkward silence, "what would you like to do?"

Audra noticed that Devian's hands were shaking, slightly, as she set down her cup of tea. She smiled reassuringly, "is Maddie awake? Why don't we take her to the park. A little sun would do you good."

* * *

Harry had been growing increasingly concerned for his best friend since they'd started school. He'd been acting moody and secretive, and Harry suspected he was avoiding everyone, even his girlfriend. Not to mention all the hushed mumbling to absolutely no one when he thought he was alone. Yes, Harry was decidedly worried.

He'd voiced his concerns to Hermione about a week ago, and the two of them had decided to watch Ron a little more closely. So far the endeavor had proved to be boring and a waste of time. But finally, on Friday after classes, they had followed him under the invisibility cloak to the Room of Requirement. Now that they were inside the room, a slight unease began to settle upon them.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that there were toasters everywhere. He wanted to understand why, especially since there was no electricity to run them, but at present there were more pressing matters. He glanced at Ron, who was chatting to a bubbly, dark-haired Hufflepuff. They were standing in the middle of a ring of toasters. Hermione nudged him and they moved forward a bit, to hear the conversation.

"This is perfect!" the girl was gushing, "We picked the _perfect_ day to celebrate toasters!"

Ron nodded in agreement, "Definately one of your better ideas, Layla. This so beats all those kitchen sinks leaking all over the place."

The girl named Layla was now looking a little shy as she swayed back and forth excitedly, hands behind her back, "I got you a present to cheer you up, because I know you've been upset about the breakup with Audra."

She held her hands out in front of him to reveal a tiny refrigerator. Ron gasped and cupped it tenderly in his palm.

"It's great! Thanks, that's really nice of you."

She blushed, "You like it, really? I shrunk it myself."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Ron kissed her, awkwardly.

They backed away, with more blushing, "Sorry, it just felt right," he apologised weakly.

She grinned, but was interrupted by the door opening before she could say anything. Luna wandered in, and began twirling in circles amidst the muggle appliances.

Layla beamed at her, "Glad you could make it, Luna. I just knew that if anyone were to appreciate a club for talking to inanimate objects, it would be you."

Luna smiled at her serenely and they all sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Layla began, in a business like tone, "Let's open today's meeting up with a report on the treatment of appliances in second-hand shops. Number Two?" She asked questioningly of a blue toaster that she picked up and arranged in the middle of the circle.

The three of them sat patiently for five minutes, in complete silence. Then Luna raised her hand, "I have a question, Number Two. If we lobby to raise the value of these slaves, and nobody buys them, how can you be so sure they'll be set free? I've heard horror stories of things being completely destroyed and used for their parts."

More silence from the toaster. After about a minute, Luna responded with, "I suppose you're right, I didn't think of it that way."

Ron coughed, "I think we should take a break to wander the room and get aquainted with everyone. Also, there's cookies and pumkin juice in the corner if anyone's interested."

At this Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve again and whispered in his ear, "let's leave now, I feel wierd watching this."

Harry silently but firmly agreed as they made their way to the door to exit. Once they made it outside Harry threw the cloak off to find that Hermione looked just as shocked as he was.

There was a long silence before she started with, "well, whatever makes him happy, right?"

"I guess," Harry nodded, still bewildered, "but should we confront him about this, or pretend we don't know?"

"I think - and this will benefit all of us - we should just forget what we saw. Because, honestly, there is no logic, and that makes my head want to explode."

"Right. Let's go smoke some pot to make the crazies go away."

Hermione blinked at him, "Okay, but we're going to pretend that didn't happen, either. I'm a prefect, after all."

* * *

When Fred arrived home that night, everything was quiet. It made him nervous. He wandered through the empty apartment, until he came to the main bedroom. He opened the door to find Devian hugging Maddie on the bed, both of them asleep. He smiled and Devian opened her eyes instinctively, yawning.

"Hey," she croaked, "when did you get home?"

"Just now. How long has Audra been gone?" He asked, with a little trepidation.

"Only an hour. we've been sleeping the whole time."

She tried to get up but Maddie twitched in her sleep, and grabbed a handful of Devian's hair. Fred laughed gently and sat down on the bed next to them, petting her a bit and getting her to realease her grip. Devian sat up and wrapped her arms around his middle, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He looked surprised, "what was that for?"

"I... just missed you, thats all."

He stared at her for a moment, "have you eaten at all today?"

She looked guilty, "I didn't really have the energy. Audra did take us to the park though, and I helped Maddie finish her ice cream."

"Come on," he pulled her up, "I'll make you some soup."

She gently picked Maddie up and layed her in the crib before following him out to the kitchen.

They sat for a while in silence as Devian took occasional sips from her spoon. Finally, she pushed the bowl away, "I don't think I can handle anymore tonight, thanks."

He nodded, clearing the bowl away with a sweep of the wand.

"Hey, um, I was thinking," she started nervously, fiddling with the tablecloth, "maybe... you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just, well, it can't be comfortable, and there's no reason for me to be sleeping in that big bed all by myself, and, well, I _hate_ being alone when I wake up from the nightmares," she mumbled the last bit, refusing to look at him.

"Yeah, I reckon we're ready to take that step," he nodded, placing a hand over hers to calm the shaking.

That night he was there to hold her when she woke up crying. He'd been watching her mumble and kick in her sleep for atleast an hour before she'd cried out softly and sat up, sweating. After that first time he made it a point to stay awake until she fell asleep.


	17. That Happy Ending

"Well, this is it." Devian stated, adjusting her dress in the mirror.

"Mmmhmm." Serenity agreed, looking extremely nervous.

Devian picked up the tiny infant in the bassinet next to them and held her up. "Look, sweetheart, your mommy is a princess today! Isn't she beautiful?"

Maddie wandered over to them, observing Serenity with wide eyes. "Auntie pwincess?" She asked, looking at her mother.

Devian nodded. "Yes darling, this is her special day. Are you ready to throw the flowers like I showed you?"

The toddler nodded, holding up her basket proudly. Serenity gulped. "Maybe now's not the right time."

Devian frowned. "Draco once told me that he couldn't picture himself with anybody but you. Do you feel the same way?"

Serenity nodded.

"Then now is the perfect time! You look amazing, he looks amazing... _I_ look amazing. Seriously, who knows when I'll get the chance to look this good again..." She checked herself out in the mirror, twirling.

Serenity bopped her on the head with her boquet.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" She grinned, pulling her friend into a hug. "You're beautiful and he loves you more than life itself. What more encouragement do you need?"

Serenity smiled. "You're a good friend. So how long will everyone be looking at me?"

"Fifteen minutes, tops. And I will be right there to create a distraction if you need me to."

"Alright." Serenity took a deep breath. "Lets do this."

Draco inhaled sharply as he caught the first sight of his future wife walking down the isle. Serenity had refused to show him her dress ahead of time, stating that it would be bad luck. It had stabbed at his annoying curiosity but proved to be well worth the wait. The gauzy white material hugged her curves perfectly down to her hips and then became looser, fanning out and down to about mid-calf. A single strap over her right shoulder held the dress up, leaving the other shoulder exposed save for the dark flowing hair that she had chosen to keep down.

Harry gave him a quick nudge, reminding him to breathe. He would have to thank him later for that.

Draco reached for her hand as she took her place next to him, and the ceremony began.

Twenty minutes later they stood on the steps of the church as man and wife. He kissed her once amid the applause of their family and friends before they both apparated to the train station, and from there they were off on their honeymoon.

Devian smiled, tears in her eyes as she held Maddy in one arm and Serenity's baby girl, Phedra, in the other. Fred wiped a tear from her cheek. "You're such a crybaby."

She laughed, sniffling a bit at the same time. "There is nothing wrong with having feelings, Fred Weasley."

Hermione came up to them, pinching the baby's cheek. "I thought for sure you two would be married first."

Fred and Devian gave each other a look, then smiled at her.

"What?" She looked confused.

Devian held up her left hand to show off the gold wedding band. "We decided on a quiet one this time. Besides, we didn't want to take the attention away from Draco and Serenity's wedding."

"Well, congratulations. When were you planning on telling people?"

"Like, ten years from now." Fred stated, deadpan, "Can you keep a secret?"

"You are ridiculous," Hermione smiled and hugged Devian, "Call me, Mrs. Weasley, we must do lunch sometime!"

"Will do!" Devian called as she watched her walk away.

She took Fred's hand, gazing at all the smiling faces around them. "Come on, lets go home."


End file.
